


Confiance dominante

by Woshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a good sexologist, Asexual Character, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Asexuality Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domination, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, First Time, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, Katsuki Yuuri is on asexuality spectrum, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Questioning, Relationship Discussions, Safewords, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Top or bottom doesn't matter, Victor love Yuuri, Victuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, between asexual and demisexual, domestic sex, handjob, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, talking about sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woshi/pseuds/Woshi
Summary: Viktor et Yuuri sont fiancés, installés ensemble et vivent leur vie de couple en parallèle de leur vie de patineur et d'entraineur à la perfection. Mais Viktor a envie d'explorer de nouvelles choses avec son adorable amant. Mais pour se rendre compte de ça, il doit d'abord discuter avec son meilleur ami qui s'est improvisé sexologue. Voyons s'il saura lui donner de bons conseils...





	1. Conseil d'un soir

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle fic, dans laquelle j'ose aborder la sexualité de ces deux là ^^
> 
> J'ai une vision assez idéalisée du Viktuuri donc désolée d'avance si ce texte vous paraît un peu trop décalé de la réalité mais bon, j'assume mes fantasmes. J'ai aussi adhéré le club des "Asexual!Yuuri" (même si je le vois plutôt Demisexuel). Bref, je ne vais pas spoiler tout ce que j'imagine, vous le découvrirez bien vite dans ce chapitre. Chapitre qui est surtout introductif d'ailleurs, mais j'adore tellement la relation entre Chris et Viktor que je voulais aussi leur rendre hommage.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il attendait d'être accosté pour finir la nuit en charmante compagnie.

Le bel homme qui ne devait avoir pas plus de la trentaine à tout casser était assis au comptoir du bar, sirotant son cocktail soigneusement préparé par l'employé. Les lumières tamisées éclairaient doucement son visage bronzé aux UV tandis qu'il regarda nonchalamment vers la télé dont le son avait été baissé à cette heure de la nuit. Une compétition de gymnastique rythmique. Ce qu'il fallait pour donner une ambiance sans tomber dans le bas de gamme de certains pubs qui passaient du football. Il n'avait jamais été fan de ces sports d'équipe un peu trop virilités de toute façon.

Après avoir lâché un soupir d'ennuie, il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et bouclés. Son regard vert passa sur le haut tabouret noir à ses côtés dont le petit coussin fait de velours rouge qui avait accueilli son manteau haut marque à défaut du postérieur de celui qu'il attendait. Car oui, contrairement à l'apparence du jeune célibataire venue boire un coup et flirter avec d'autres célibataires -et il y en avait quelques-uns de choix, comme le beau brun au fond qui lui lançait des regards amicaux-, il attendait bien quelqu'un.

Dire qu'il avait réservé sa seule soirée de libre ici, en Russie, juste pour le voir, et que monsieur semblait se faire désirer au mieux, lui poser un lapin au pire.

Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu le genre de la maison à oublier ses promesses et passer totalement au-dessus de tout engagement, et donc conséquences que son dédouanement pourrait engendrer. Le solitaire sortit son téléphone portable pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis son arrivée, et à défaut d'avoir reçu quelconque message de son retardataire, il commença à naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux. Si ça continuait à trainer, il finirait par terminer sa soirée autrement, sans doute au fond du bar en compagnie du brunet qui l'avait définitivement dans son collimateur.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'arrivée d'une silhouette dans la nuit vint perturber tous ses plans.

À peine plus vieux que le premier, rafraîchit par la nuit et la saison hivernale qui s'installait dans un pays où le froid était régent des saisons, il n'eut pas à regarder longtemps pour apercevoir son rendez-vous assis au bar. Ils se saluèrent simplement par leur prénom, ayant passé les formalités tactiles depuis longtemps, surtout que ça pourrait vite prêter à confusion entre eux. Après avoir pris la place du manteau et commandé la même chose que son compagnon de beuverie, il déclara enfin;

"Désolé du retard, Chris. Je faisais autre chose et... je n'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure passer."

"20 heures, Viktor." Répliqua simplement celui-ci d'un ton sec. "À se demander à quoi te sert la Rolex que je t'ai offerte pour tes 25 ans."

"Prouver que tu es un ami qui ne compte pas?"

"Les minutes en tout cas, je les ai comptées."

Après quelques instants de reproche entrecoupés de chamailleries et d'excuses, le duo put enfin repartir sur des bases saines. Juste à temps pour que le cocktail du second arrive. Il ne fallait pas attendre plus de la part de Viktor Nikiforov, quintuple médaille d'or de patinage artistique. Avec ce genre de palmarès, on pouvait même se permettre d'arriver en retard pour l'embarquement d'un avion sans avoir réservé son billet et se voir d'emblée envoyé en première classe. Ce sujet de taquinerie étant posé, Christophe Giacometti, son plus proche rival autant qu'ami, reprit d'un air plus détendu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retardait? Un dernier câlin avec ton tourtereau qui a dégénéré, hmm?"

Il ponctua son sous-entendu par un air qui disait avoir tout vu.

"Ah, si seulement..." Soupira l'homme aux cheveux argentés après avoir bu une gorgée. "Non, j'étais à la patinoire en train de travailler mon prochain programme et celui de Yuuri, et j'ai vu un peu tard l'heure."

Le blondinet eut un rire mi-amusé, mi-ironique. Il reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami tellement concentré sur sa chorégraphie qu'il en oubliait le temps qui passait. Pour peu qu'il s'occupait en plus de celle de son protégé, ce retard prenait sens. Il ne fallait pas mentir, une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient pris rendez-vous tous les deux à une heure aussi tardif, mis à part célébrer leur amitié, était de se mettre à jour sur la vie personnelle de l'un et l'autre. Et pour Chris, c'était facile vu que la vie personnelle de Viktor se résumait au moins en moitié à un seul nom.

Yuuri Katsuki, alias le patineur japonais qui cachait un talent brut, ayant réussi l'exploit de séduire Viktor, le faire devenir son coach pendant une année, s'engager auprès de lui et le faire revenir en compétition après avoir gagné la médaille d'argent au dernier Grand prix final de Barcelone. Juste ça.

"Dommage, c'était plus amusant de t'imaginer en pleins ébats, et réaliser soudain que j'existais."

"Bien sûr, ça te plairait. Mais au risque de te décevoir, je ne pense pas vraiment à toi dans ce genre de moment."

"Il y aurait un problème sinon." Approuva le suisse. "D'ailleurs, je disais ça sans réelle conviction en fait."

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien... Même si Yuuri semble saisir tout ce qui implique la sexualité, il a l'air tellement innocent et détaché de la chose que je n'imaginais pas que vous aviez consommé votre relation."

Ses propos ne s'appuyaient pas uniquement sur des rumeurs ou un simple jugement extérieur, mais d'une réelle connaissance de l'individu en question. C'est pourquoi le russe ne s'offusqua pas. Il savait mieux que quiconque que le Japonais n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit à ce niveau. Et même lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il était resté inaccessible très longtemps. Puis le temps passé ensemble, la relation s'approfondissant, la confiance s'installant, son coeur s'était petit à petit ouvert, et il avait commencé à accepter d'en entendre parler. Les choses s'étaient accéléré depuis leurs fiançailles et leur installation en Russie.

Mais ils étaient allés à un rythme très doux.

"Cela ne fait pas longtemps à vrai dire..."

"Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé? Et ça se dit ami?"

"Parce que tu aurais aimé avoir des détails."

"Exactement!"

Ce fut à Viktor de soupirer, même si quelque part, cela l'amusait aussi un peu de faire mijoter Chris sur les secrets de sa vie sexuelle. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux partager leurs aventures et leurs expériences, parfois se donner des conseils quand ils faisaient face à une situation. Même si trois ans d'âge les séparaient, ils avaient découvert les joies de la chair à peu près en même temps, l'un étant un peu plus précoce que l'autre. Et le partage était même allé au-delà de simple conseils...

C'était le bon vieux temps, mais c'était passé.

"Tu n'aurais pas grand-chose à te mettre sous la dent." Déclara l'argenté avec une expression désolée. "Depuis qu'on a emménagé ensemble, on fait plus de câlins que de sexe, parce que c'est ce qu'il préfère. Et personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, vu qu'on est trop crevés pour aller plus loin généralement."

"Je n'aurais pas pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour. Toi que le surnom de Légende vivante a dépassé le milieu du patinage."

Ladite légende vivante s'étouffa légèrement avec sa boisson à ce dossier déterré qu'il avait oublié. Il est vrai qu'au début de sa vie sexuelle, il fut particulièrement actif et curieux de tout ce qui l'entourant, et ne s'était pas privé pour explorer ce qui était à sa portée. Les hormones, tout ça... Il s'était assagi avec le temps.

"Eh bien, j'ai, dans ma relation avec Yuuri, quelque chose de plus fort que le sexe..."

"Mais vous faites quand même des choses. La première fois s'est bien passée?" Ne démordra pas Chris, son visage penché reposant désormais sur sa main, le coude appuyé sur le comptoir.

"Je n'ai pas sorti le grand jeu dès le début, si ce que tu me demandes. On est resté longtemps aux préliminaires et ça fait seulement un mois qu'on a franchi l'étape de la pénétration."

Le barman, qui rangeait soigneusement ses verres, ne réagit même pas à cette conversation qui prenait des allures grivoises. Il en avait sûrement entendu des pires que ça, et vu l'heure et le peu des gens autour, ce n'était pas si grave. Ces messieurs étaient discrets, après c'était leur problème d'étaler ce genre de chose en public. Le plus jeune des deux eut un sourire à la fois attendri, mais aussi moqueur.

"Je vois. On dirait un petit couple de puceau qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois. C'est mignon ~ "

L'entraineur émit un rire à cette affirmation à moitié vraie. Pour autant, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en plaignait. Redécouvrir les joies du sexe simple, petit à petit, sans sauter les étapes, avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Ils pouvaient parfois passer des minutes à s'embrasser sans se toucher plus que besoin, et mettre un quart d'heure avant de simplement commencer l'exploration. Leurs petites séances pouvaient durer facilement une heure et finir sans orgasme, et pourtant les laisser tous les deux satisfaits et rigolant d'une complicité qui leur était propre. Avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait sincèrement, il le vivait réellement comme une première fois malgré ses années d'expérience.

Voyant le sourire béat qu'affichait son confrère, Chris comprit rapidement comment il vivait la chose.

"Enfin, c'est très bien si ça te convient. C'est parfait."

"Ouai... Enfin, presque parfait."

Viktor venait d'entrebâiller la porte, à son compagnon de voir s'il voulait l'ouvrir et rentrer dans le sujet ou passer à autre chose plus intéressant que sa vie conjugale. Comme ses prochaines compétitions, par exemple. Et même si c'était tentant d'enchaîner sur leur passion commune qui était aussi leur métier et sujet de nombreuses polémiques, c'était beaucoup plus intrigant de savoir quelle pouvait être l'ombre dans ce tableau si parfait qu'affichait ce couple extravagant. Et puis quel genre d'ami serait-il s'il ne s'intéressait pas à la vie amoureuse de Viktor pour l'aider?

"Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le manque de sexe régulier?"

"Non, pas vraiment. C'est plus profond que ça -je t'interdis de rebondir là-dessus-. Cela le concerne lui. Mais je vais devoir prendre un gros détour pour que tu comprennes."

"J'ai tout mon temps... Toute la nuit en fait, mon hôtel est ouvert H24."

"Bon. Alors tu sais, depuis le Grand Prix Final de Barcelone, on a plus ou moins annoncé publiquement notre couple."

"Vu les bagues de fiançailles assorties, le baiser que tu lui as donné à Hong Kong, les regards langoureux que vous vous lancez et bien sûr, l'exhibition sur ton ancien programme libre que vous avez fait en duo, le tous sous des caméras de chaînes retransmises internationalement, je dirai plutôt plus que moins."

"Voilà. Cela n'a pas mis longtemps pour faire le tours sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu sais que Yuuri est angoissé de nature, et il a un gros problème de confiance en lui. Alors même si une majorité écrasante nous soutient, il y a une minorité, qui est souvent la plus bruyante, qui ne manque pas de critiquer cette décision avec des infamies. Que Yuuri ne me mérite pas, qu'il m'a volé au monde, que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver..."

Il termina avec un geste balayant du bras, voulant chasser ces commentaires qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Chris se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il semblait avoir plus ou moins deviné où Viktor voulait en venir, mais il voulait quand même le laisser finir son explication.

"Et comme on l'a dit, Yuuri n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour le sexe, donc il est inexpérimenté et il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Du coup, quand tu mélanges tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ça influe plus ou moins sur notre couple. Il me laisse toujours faire, me demande comment ça va dès qu'il entreprend des caresses, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'est pas sûr du tout alors même que tout va très bien. Alors bien sûr, c'est mignon, son visage est adorable, du coup je tombe toujours dans le le piège et je le cagole. Mais tu vois, quand tu sais de quoi il est capable avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang... Quelque part, je trouve ça dommage qu'il s'en remette à moi."

À la fin de son monologue, il termina cul sec son cocktail et lâcha un râle de soulagement, autant pour s'être déchargé que d'avoir satisfait sa soif. Son interlocuteur continua à se taire, prit dans des réflexions. Au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesça en fermant les yeux et le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde avant de déclarer:

"Viktor, j'ai toujours su que tu avais des tendances masos."

Cette nouvelle tomba comme un rocher au milieu d'un lac, dont visiblement même le sujet principal n'était pas au courant vu ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas d'où son meilleur ami sortait cette nouveauté, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour émit le désir de se faire attacher les mains et se prendre une fessée, le tout avec des vulgarités murmurées à l'oreille!

Satisfait du remous qu'il venait de lancer, Chris enchaina néanmoins;

"De ce que tu m'en dis, vous avez une relation extrêmement vanille, et ça vous va à tous les deux, et en même temps, tu regrettes qu'il se laisse faire précisément parce que tu sais qu'il peut être très entreprenant quand il veut. Et ça te plaît quand il prend le dessus."

L'accusé ne pouvait nier son crime. Cela avait commencé en le voyant si sûr de lui lors du banquet de l'an passé, sur cette barre de pôle danse où il aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie le plus entrainé des professionnels. Dès lors, il avait su que le Japonais disposait d'un charme magnétique qui le correspondait, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait donné l'Éros, et non l'Agape comme programme. Un programme qu'il avait fait sien dés sa première prestation, et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de peaufiner par la suite. La question n'a jamais été de savoir si l'Éros était pour Yuuri, mais quel Éros était fait pour Yuuri.

Par la suite, rentrant dans la peau du personnage, il avait multiplié les gestes aguicheurs pour séduire, non seulement son public, mais aussi son coach. Une langue sortie, un baiser volé, une cravate agrippée... Osait-il l'avoue, mais un mot de sa part, et Viktor aurait sans doute accepté de se mettre à genoux pour lui embrasser les pieds... Ce qu'il avait fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, à la fin de son programme court en Russie. Bon, à ce niveau, il n'avait plus vraiment d'argument pour se défendre.

"Je te comprends. Il a une sensualité qui donnerait envie à n'importe quel pieu de devenir hérétique. Et le fait qu'il en soit inconscient le rend encore plus attrayant."

"Tu crois pas si bien dire. Il en est totalement inconscient." Se renfrogna Viktor avant de commander un deuxième verre puis revenir à la conversation."Il a acquis une confiance en lui sur la glace qui rivalise avec n'importe qui maintenant."

"Même toi?"

"Surtout moi." Rit-il, accueillant sa commande avec plus d'entrain. "J'aimerais que cette confiance qu'il a en patinage, il l'ait aussi au lit. Qu'il se moque de tous ce qu'on peut dire sur lui ou sur notre couple. Mieux: j'aimerais qu'il fasse taire ceux qui disent qu'un, je cite, puceau comme lui ne pourrait jamais satisfaire un dieu du sexe comme moi!"

Son enthousiasme se transforma de nouveau en hargne alors qu'il repensait à ces forums qui se moquaient ouvertement de la pudeur de son bien-aimé. Comme si on n'avait pas le droit d'être introverti, ou simplement ne pas être penché sur la chose sous peine d'être malheureux en amour. Chris émit un rire à son tour en voyant son compère devenir si enflammé dès lors que cela concernait son fiancé. C'était choux d'être dévoué à ce point, il fallait l'avouer. Mais en attendant, cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

"Si tu veux lui donner cette confiance, pourquoi tu ne lui passerais tout simplement pas les commandes?" Proposa-t-il avec nonchalance.

"Comment ça?"

"Tu meurs d'envie qu'il fasse parler son Éros, mais ce n'est pas en le bichonnant comme tu le fais que ça va sortir. Ton Yuuri est loin d'être une princesse et, excuse- moi de te le dire, tu es loin d'être un prince charmant."

"C'est facile à dire." Grommela l'argenté avec une moue dont il connaissait le secret. "Mais comment je suis censé faire ça alors qu'il ose à peine me toucher dès qu'on dépasse les câlins."

"À ce niveau, je t'accorde qu'il est assez lent à la détente, mais raison de plus pour prendre les choses en main et lui dire clairement ce que tu attends de lui."

"Tu suggères quoi? Que je me mette la laisse de Makkachin autour du cou et que je rampe à ses pieds en l'appelant maître?"

L'image leur traversa deux secondes le cerveau avant qu'un incontrôlable fou rire les prenne rien que d'imaginer la scène que cela donnerait couplé à la réaction de Yuuri. Ce dernier resterait au mieux planté comme un idiot à se demander si son fiancé n'avait pas pété les plombs. Au pire, il rentrerait dans le jeu. Mais dans le mauvais jeu et commencerait à parler à Viktor avec la même voix qu'on donne aux enfants, lui caresser frénétiquement le ventre et lui lancer une baballe pour qu'il la lui ramène.

Définitivement, c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligés de commencer si hardcore, hein!" Reprit le suisse, encore légèrement hilare." Si tu arrives déjà à le mettre au-dessus de toi, ce sera un bon début. Tu feras intervenir le cuir et la cravache quand il sera mentalement entraîné."

"De toute façon, je n'aime pas les lanières, ça abîmerait ma peau. Par contre, je le vois bien en lingerie avec des talons hauts..."

"Viktor, tu baves."

Après cette courte divagation, ils reprirent d'un ton un peu plus sérieux, même si le russe garda bien l'idée de la lingerie dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait jusqu'à la prochaine Saint Valentin, ce serait jouable...

"Prévois déjà en avance votre petit moment d'intimité, préviens-le que ce sera différent et dis-lui ce que tu aimerais faire. Discutez-en, vous avez l'air d'avoir une bonne communication, alors faites jouer ce point fort."

"Ok. On verra bien ce que ça donne."

"Et cette fois, je veux des détails!" Exigea le blond en tapant du poing sur la table.

"Tu veux quoi? Que je me précipite le lendemain sur mon téléphone pour te raconter ce qui s'est passé, avant même le petit déjeuner."

"Juste après l'orgasme, ça marche aussi. Pense bien au selfie, de préférence sur les réseaux sociaux. Enfin, s'il ne te fatigue pas trop. "

"Tu n'imagines pas..." Soupira le russe, mi-extasié, mi-blasé. "Son endurance est parfois inhumaine, j'espère juste que ça ira si jamais c'est lui qui initie la chose."

"Fatigue l'en avance pendant l'entrainement. D'ailleurs a ce propos, comment ça se passe la cohabitation? Il réussit à s'intégrer?"

"J'avais un peu peur au début qu'il reste dans son coin vu sa timidité, mais comme il connaissait déjà Yakov et Yurio, ça l'a aidé. Mila l'a quasiment adopté dès leur premier échange et Georgi... il lui a fait peur je crois en lui parlant du véritable amour et de ses relations en les comparant à la nôtre."

La discussion dériva ensuite sur l'ambiance quotidienne de la patinoire, puis enchaîna avec la propre vie de Chris, qui semblait également bien aller de son côté. Son propre partenaire l'encourageant dans ses dernières années de compétition. Viktor fit d'ailleurs la remarque qu'il était bien courageux d'être en couple avec son meilleurs ami, vu son sex-appeal -et ce n'est pas monsieur brun qui le mattait depuis tout à l'heure qui diront le contraire-. Sûrement le fait qu'avoir pour base une relation libre facilitait certaines choses.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du bar et Viktor put repartir avec de nouveaux projets en tête. Il n'avait qu'une hâte; qu'ils se concrétisent.


	2. Le dîner est servit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On commence les choses sérieuses. Je vous avoue que j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu out of caracters dés que ça commençait à chauffer.
> 
> J'espère que les choses ne sont pas allées trop vite, je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça donne l'impression d'un revirement de situation direct. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu m'embarquer dans une histoire avec un thème aussi explicite, mais bon, autant continuer. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :) Bonne lecture

Une semaine après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Christophe, Viktor se sentait prêt.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu tenter directement après être rentré de leur beuverie d'appliquer directement la théorie à la pratique. Mais d'une part, il avait trouvé un sushi grandeur nature enroulé dans une couverture, endormi dans leur lit -entrant dans son top 10 personnel des choses les plus mignonnes qu'il a pu voir-. D'autre part, il s'était rendu compte qu'on ne proposait pas un virement de situation comme ça à son partenaire sans s'être un minimum renseigné et préparé. Entre deux séances d'entrainement et de ménage, il avait donc pris le temps de se renseigner.

Ce fut fastidieux, car le champion russe eut du mal à trouver ce qui correspondait exactement à ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne voulait pas totalement être soumis, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les relations de pouvoir que ça instaurait, même temporairement. Actuellement, même si c'était lui qui avait les commandes de tout, il s'assurait toujours que Yuuri ait son mot à dire, quitte à être parfois un peu lourd à chaque étape, mais il ne voulait pas tout décider de lui-même. Il aimait cette réciprocité qui faisait la dynamique de leurs ébats.

Et donc, pour que les choses se passent au mieux, Viktor avait pensé s'adresser directement à la communauté.

Au bout de vingt sites spécialisés consultés, trois forums sur lesquels il s'était inscrit pour poser ses questions et une dizaine de sites érotiques visités, il avait finit par baisser les bras. Qui aurait cru que l'univers de la domination soit si varié, et surtout qu'il existe une domination "soft", avec peu de sévices charnelles et ne faisant appel à aucun accessoire. Bien loin des clichés du latex et des fouets, le médaillé d'or s'était rendu compte que tout le monde pouvait en fait pratiquer, à des échelles de restrictions différentes, et que rien n'empêchait d'évoluer par la suite. C'était au moins encourageant dans ce sens.

Il avait donc décidé de passer le cap après avoir bien intégré les conseils.

Ce soir-là était parfait pour passer à l'action.

C'était samedi, donc le milieu du week-end de repos qu'ils s'accordaient toutes les deux semaines. Ils étaient suffisamment reposés de leur semaine d'entrainement et il restait le dimanche pour se remettre de la soirée que le russe avait prévue. La journée s'était merveilleusement bien passée, et Yuuri avait laissé sous-entendre que cette nuit, il ne serait pas contre une petite galipette sous la couette, comme il aimait le dire. Toutes les conditions étaient donc réunies pour que ça se passe bien. Presque toutes.

Alors qu'il préparait le dîner -c'était son tour-, l'homme aux cheveux argentés jeta un coup d'oeil à son fiancé qui scrollait paresseusement son fil d'actualité Instagram sur leur canapé. Allongé sur le ventre, en simple survêtement, qu'il avait d'ailleurs porté toute la journée, mais Viktor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer quand même. Le vêtement était le moins gracieux du monde, et il trouvait pourtant terriblement aguichant la manière dont il tombait sur les fesses offertes à sa vue. N'importe qui l'aurait traité de gaga pour être à ce point à fond sur son fiancé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était parfait, peu importe les circonstances.

Laissant de côté ses pensées sur ce qu'il aimerait faire à Yuuri dans cette position, il l'appela pour se mettre à table.

"Mhh, ça à l'air réussit cette fois!" S'enthousiasma le Japonais en s'installant devant son assiette.

"Gnocchi au boeuf et à la vodka!" Annonça gaiement le cuisinier en posant le plat sur la table puis s'installant à son tour.

"Vodka? " Le regard noisette se fit soudain plisser derrière ses lunettes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y en a pas assez pour te saouler, au pire ça te rendra légèrement pompette, mais ça m'étonnerait. C'était juste pour donner du goût."

"Je suis curieux de voir ça."

L'asiatique goûta donc son plat dans la plus grande confiance. Effectivement, il ne sentait pas trop le goût de l'alcool, mais plutôt une étrange saveur qui relevait celui du boeuf et des féculents. C'était spécial, par forcément désagréable. Même si selon lui, ça manquait d'un certain raffinement et tenait bien au ventre, mais étant donné qu'il aimait des lamelles de porc sur du riz et de l'omelette, il pouvait difficilement critiquer. Son coach autoproclamé le rejoignit vite dans sa dégustation, satisfait de le voir apprécier sa cuisine.

"Tu vois, on ne sent rien. Après ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cuisiné avant qu'on soit ensemble."

"Je comprends bien. Moi je sais uniquement parce que j'ai participé un peu à tenir l'auberge avant. Je connais les basiques."

"Mais c'est déjà tellement bon!" S'émerveilla Viktor avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"N'exagérons rien..."

Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait un compliment, Yuuri baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement et détourna la tête. C'était intrigant de voir qu'il avait gardé cette habitude après des années sous les projecteurs à avoir fait partie des meilleurs, et donc essuyé toutes sortes de louanges. Toujours ce manque de confiance en lui qui devait lui faire penser que, quelque part, il ne méritait pas tant d'éloges et que ceux qui lui en faisaient n'étaient pas sincères ou exagéraient les choses pour lui faire plaisir. En l'occurrence, il devait sûrement penser que Viktor était trop aveuglé par ses sentiments pour être objectif.

Bon, il n'aurait pas totalement tort sur ce point...

"Je suis sérieux." Se contenta de dire son voisin de table, d'un ton sans équivoque.

Le champion mondial savait bien à quel point son fiancé se dédouanait de tout compliment. Mais ce soir, il allait peut être trouver un moyen de remédier à cette modestie maladive et enfin donner un peu plus confiance à son fiancé. Et justement, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une bonne ambiance, il estimait que c'était le moment idéal pour aborder le sujet qui fâche et tenter de le convaincre de s'engager dans cette route. Le tout était de bien lui présenter la chose... Ou juste essayer d'anticiper ses arguments.

"Sinon Yuuri..." Se décida-t-il à dire "Ce soir, on a prévu..."

"Oui oui!" Le coupa le concerné encore plus rouge, prévoyant déjà la suite. "Juste laisse-moi le temps, comme d'habitude, que je me prépare dans la salle de bain et tout..."

"En fait, je voulais te proposer quelque chose de nouveau."

"Ah? Mais quoi? Enfin je... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis qu'on va faire 'quelque chose de nouveau', mais tu me le dis pendant qu'on... enfin tu vois..."

Le japonais se sentit bafouiller au fur et à mesure de son explication, et se mit à triturer la nourriture dans son assiette pour venger son stress, même s'il savait que c'était extrêmement impoli de faire ça. Même entre eux. Heureusement que sa mère ne le voyait pas. Non, il ne devait pas penser à sa mère au milieu d'une conversation pareille. Il allait se sentir encore plus mal... Trop tard. Des fois, il détestait son esprit qui divaguait trop. Heureusement que Viktor vint rapidement à son secours en précisant sa pensée -et interrompant donc les siennes-:

"C'est parce que cette fois, c'est assez spécial. J'ai envie... J'ai envie de te laisser faire les choses."

"Me laisser faire les choses? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Des fois, je fais des... choses, non?"

Effectivement, il arrivait que Yuuri trouve parfois assez de courage pour laisser les mains de Viktor guider les siennes pour le caresser. Dans ces moments-là, le plus âgé se sentait d'ailleurs euphorique, mais ça n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin qu'un plaisir partagé. Comment dire à son Japonais encore assez farouche ce qu'il avait en tête sans être trop cru tout en restant explicite? C'était tout un casse-tête, et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que ça ne venait pas de la timidité de son compagnon, mais de la difficulté du sujet en général.

Quand on ne connaissait pas l'univers de la domination, à moins d'être ouvert d'esprit, c'était dur de recevoir de la part de son amoureux son désir de jouer au gendarme et au voleur, version adulte. Pas qu'il avait préparé des menottes d'ailleurs, mais quand même... Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Il devait plutôt trouver un moyen de lui dire pour qu'il comprenne. Vu que c'était mal parti en tentant une voie détournée, autant qu'il y aille directement. C'est ce que lui avait dit Chris après tout. Et même s'il était parfois un peu tordu, son ami avait toujours été de bon conseil.

N'y tenant plus et posant sa fourchette pour prendre une grande inspiration, Viktor planta son regard azuré dans les noisettes de Yuuri et déclara:

"Yuuri, je veux que tu me domines ce soir!"

Un recrachement. Une toux. Des yeux écarquillés. Et un "Nani!?" lancé d'un ton outré. Et quand son protégé japonais repassait dans sa langue natale, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe. Avec une étrange sensation de déjà vu, le russe réfléchit à une manière de se reprendre, cette fois-ci en y mettant les formes. Parce que vu comment c'était lancé, non seulement il pourrait faire une croix sur son envie, mais sur leur câlin du soir tout court. On l'avait pourtant prévenu sur les sites qu'il avait visité que ça passerait ou ça casserait de proposer ça de but en blanc. Soit le partenaire serait enjoué, soit ça ruinerait le désir.

Inutile de dire dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait.

"Attend Yuuri. Pas comme tu l'imagines! En fait, je voudrais que tu sois un peu entreprenant, tu sais. C'est toujours moi qui te mets sur le lit, qui te touche et tout... "

"Et ça ne te conviens pas, c'est ça?" S'enquit le brun, avec une expression angoissée. Cette maudite confiance en soi...

"Si, absolument Yuuri! Je t'assure que notre relation me convient parfaitement."

"Alors pourquoi tu veux... changer? C'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas sinon tu me demanderais pas ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas entreprenant comme tu le voudrais! Je sais qu'avant moi, tu as dû connaître des tonnes de gens bien plus doués qui ont dû satisfaire tous tes désirs mais... mais je fais de mon mieux! Je n'y peux rien si je... si ça ne m'intéresse pas, si je ne suis pas assez...bon..."

"Yuuri, mon chéri!"

Le voyant clairement affecté par cette déclaration, Viktor décida de se lever de table n'avait plus faim de toute façon- et d'aller rejoindre Yuuri pour l'enlacer. À force de vivre ses crises d'angoisse, il avait appris à les reconnaître et à les gérer. Cela lui avait coûté du temps et un retour de bâton assez violent à cause de ses maladresses, mais à force de patience, il savait quoi faire et quoi dire pour réconforter son protégé et le sortir de la spirale psychique dans laquelle il était aspiré. Gentiment, il se pencha et l'enlaça, collant son visage contre son torse, proche de son coeur afin qu'il entende son coeur.

La consigne était toujours la même; ferme les yeux, concentres-toi sur le rythme, oublie le reste, respire profondément.

Une fois calmé, le patineur russe reprit plus doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Yuuri, je ne mens pas quand je te dis que je suis très heureux avec toi. J'aime ce qu'on fait, et j'aime quand on ne le fait pas d'ailleurs. Les autres sont les autres, et toi, tu es toi. Toi, tu es avec moi, maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un manque ou quoi que ce soit que je te propose ça. Tu me satisfais en étant simplement toi, je t'assure."

"Pourquoi alors?"

"Parce que justement, c'est toi qui me satisfais."

Le concerné releva la tête d'un air interrogatif, arrachant un sourire attendrit à son fiancé qui savait qu'il devait développer.

"Durant tout ce temps, j'ai appris à connaitre différentes facettes de toi, Yuuri. J'aime ce que tu es tel quel, mais je suis aussi terriblement attiré par ce que tu m'as montré dans d'autres circonstances: au banquet et surtout, ton programme court l'an passé."

"Éros?"

"Éros." Confirma l'argenté. "Ce toi m'attire terriblement, je n'y peux rien. J'aimerais que tu me le montres encore une fois, dans nos moments intimes. Que tu te montres possessif comme tu l'as fait. Que tu me réclames comme tien et que tu me séduis avec ta sensualité. Je veux voir ce Yuuri qui a achevé de faire chambouler mon coeur."

Comme pour imager sa demande, il attrapa la main de son adorable compagnon pour la relever jusqu'à son visage et embrassa délicatement les phalanges.

"J'aimerais que ça te soit aussi bénéfique, je voudrais juste te montrer que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es avec moi. Mais si tu veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, parce que je t'aime comme tu es. Avec tes préférences et tes envies, tu restes le plus formidable de mes amants. Et le seul amour de ma vie."

Il eut pour toute réponse un visage qui vint se caler entièrement dans sa poitrine et quelque chose de japonais marmonné qui se révélait incompréhensible. Il put néanmoins deviner aux oreilles rouges qui dépassaient de la tignasse brune qu'il venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement embarrassant. Malgré lui, il en rit, parce qu'il adorait la réaction de son compagnon Dès qu'il était gêné. Par compassion, il lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux, content d'avoir pu réparer sa bourde. Peut-être que leur soirée ne tombait pas à l'eau au final.

Après quelques secondes, ils se détachèrent puis Yuuri déclara;

"Je... Je veux bien essayer. Mais il faudra que tu me guides et que tu me dises ce que tu veux concrètement pour que je fasse de mon mieux."

Viktor se sentait à deux doigts de sauter, et de joie, et sur Yuuri, mais il se retint, ne voulant pas l'incommoder encore plus alors qu'il était au bord de l'implosion. Plutôt, il lui lança un dernier sourire puis ils purent finir leur repas tranquillement, décidant d'un accord tacite de ne revenir sur le sujet qu'une fois le moment venue. Ils laissèrent intentionnellement un moment passer pour faire redescendre la tension après avoir débarrassé, pendant lequel Viktor regarda la télévision et Yuuri fit pensivement la vaisselle. Après la dernière sortie pour Makkachin, l'heure fatidique se rapprocha quand ce fut au Japonais d'aller prendre sa douche.

Encore dénudé avec simplement sa serviette sur les hanches, il se fixa dans le miroir, incertain du devenir de la chose.

Et si jamais il échouait?

Et s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'attendait Viktor?

Et s'il faisait quelque chose d'idiot qui ruinerait totalement l'ambiance?

Surtout qu'il ne s'imaginait pas trente secondes prendre le dessus sur son amant. Viktor était tellement expérimenté et sûr de lui pendant leurs ébats, toujours le guider et les conduire tous les deux au plaisir, que c'était dur de penser qu'il se complairait dans une position plus passive. Yuuri ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit pour penser que le laisser faire serait mieux. Il comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait dire en parlant de son Éros, mais une performance pendant du patinage artistique n'était pas vraiment une performance sexuelle.

Pourtant le russe s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il agisse plus ou moins de la même manière que pendant son programme court. Sauf qu'il oubliait que sur la glace, le patineur s'oubliait lui-même pour se laisser transporter par la musique et le glissement des patins. À partir de là, dans ses bons jours, son corps suivait le rythme et il pouvait offrir cet autre lui. Mais dans un cadre aussi intime, où il n'y avait ni glace, ni patin, et où il n'avait jamais autant conscience de lui que dans le regard de son partenaire, c'était beaucoup plus dur de se laisser aller.

Autant il faisait totalement confiance à son coach pour tout ce qui concernait le patinage, autant il était un peu plus sceptique dès que ça quittait ce cadre précis.

Enfin, ce n'est pas en remuant ça dans son coin qu'il ferait avancer les choses.

Ne sachant comment s'habiller, il avait décidé de garder sa tenue de nuit habituelle composée d'un t-shirt marine et d'un pantalon en coton gris à élastique assez confortable. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais porté de tenue "sexy", mais Viktor ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque là-dessus. Il rangea le désordre fait dans la salle de bain et la baignoire qu'il avait encore le réflexe de vider. Il pensa néanmoins à peigner ses cheveux au minimum et remettre ses lunettes avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Son fiancé l'y attendait, habillé également au plus simple, en train de consulter son téléphone en attendant.

C'est en sentant l'énorme soulagement en lui que le jeune homme asiatique se rendit compte qu'il s'était presque attendu à voir le russe allongé dans une position lascive sur leur lit en tenue de cuir, des menottes entre les dents et leur chambre transformée comme par magie en donjon sordide. Parfois, il maudissait un peu trop son imagination et les quelques pornos sur lesquels il avait pu tomber plus jeune. Le voyant rentrer dans leur chambre, l'expression de Viktor s'illumina et il laissa son téléphone de côté pour le rejoindre.

"Ah, Yuuri! Tu viens?"

"Mmh... oui..."

Le plus jeune s'installa au bord du lit, à côté du plus vieux et préféra baisser la tête en regardant ses mains serrées entre ses deux cuisses. Un silence extrêmement embarrassant tomba entre le couple, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole. C'est à ce moment que celui aux cheveux clair se rendit compte que la situation ne serait pas si facile à débloquer que ça. Pas tant que la timidité de Yuuri continuerait à s'ériger comme une barrière infranchissable autour de son manque de confiance en soi. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le plaque simplement sur le lit et commence les festivités quand son partenaire a toujours eu l'habitude de se laisser faire.

Lâchant un soupire pour la forme, Viktor s'engagea sur ce terrain miné.

"Yuuri, je te sens tendu. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire..."

"N... Non! Je t'assure, je veux... Je veux au moins essayer, ne serait-ce que pour voir si j'en suis capable mais... mais je ne sais pas comment commencer."

Le noiraud osa tourner son regard noisette vers l'argenter avant de le baisser immédiatement, signe de confusion. Bon, cette tentative serait un test pour voir s'ils pouvaient vraiment s'engager dans cette voie, et s'ils échouaient et que ça se passait mal, Viktor savait qu'il pourrait faire une croix dessus. Il avait donc intérêt à ce que ça se passe bien. Heureusement que la tension et ce genre d'enjeu ne provoquaient pas d'angoisse en lui. Plutôt, il le prit comme un défi et se sentit d'autant plus motivé à passer un bon moment. Réussir à faire immerger cette part de Yuuri qu'il désirait voir. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle de Yuuri, puis l'autre vint lui caresser le visage pour le faire tourner vers lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme pour le reste, on ira doucement. Je vais commencer et tu me suis, ça te va?"

"D'accord."

Satisfaites de cette réponse, les lèvres en forme de coeur vinrent rejoindre leurs homologues pour un baiser chaste. S'il était question de mettre son amant dans de bonnes dispositions pour la suite, il était confiant sur ses performances. Il avait appris avec tous ces moments intimes qu'est-ce que son protégé aimait, ce qu'il aimait moins, et ce qui l'amenait en extase. Il allait jouer dessus pour faire ressortir cette personnalité excitante et passer aux choses sérieuses. Décidément, Yuuri lui aura appris jusqu'au bout à donner de sa personne pour obtenir des faveurs en retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, restant en surface tout en se cherchant mutuellement. Ayant naturellement fermé les yeux, Yuuri sentit la deuxième main de Viktor tenir ses joues, et il sut ce qui arrivait ensuite. Sa mâchoire se détendit afin de laisser passer la langue de Viktor à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Taquine, elle effleura ses dents avant de trouver sa jumelle qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour commencer leur danse sensuelle. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser les fit vibrer. Puis l'accès se renferma pour mieux s'ouvrir, et le bien-être commençant à l'envahir, le plus petit vint également envahir son partenaire pour redoubler l'échange.

Cela dura un petit moment pendant lesquels leurs mains étaient descendues le long de leur corps en s'explorant, restant néanmoins assez sages pour éviter les parties sensibles. Viktor savait que Yuuri détestait quand il allait directement dans le vif du sujet. Il préférait que les choses se fassent lentement, presque comme si le sexe n'était pas l'aboutissement de leurs caresses. Il remonta jusqu'aux épaules pour les frictionner tandis que le baiser s'intensifia, les lèvres et les langues mélangées, voulant se déguster l'une l'autre alors qu'une incontrôlable chaleur commençaient à s'emparer du japonais.

Il ne savait si c'était l'expérience, ou juste la forme en coeur de cette bouche si experte, mais les baisers de Viktor étaient toujours terriblement délectables.

Qu'il soit aussi léger qu'un effleurement ou vorace comme un affamé, le jeune homme se sentait fondre juste sous ce contact qu'il ne pouvait maitriser. En ce moment, il avait juste l'impression que sa bouche était dévorée, explorée, exploitée, comme la caverne d'un trésor dans laquelle son amant ne voulait rien laisser. Sa langue malmenée se faisait elle-même léchée et aspirée alors qu'il tentait de garder la bouche entrouverte pour résister à l'assaut. Une des mains vint soutenir sa tête qui se pencha en arrière tandis qu'il ouvrit plus largement l'accès afin de s'offrir un peu plus à l'appétit grandissant de l'argenté.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut de conscience en entendant le gémissement du noiraud et se détacha rapidement -et avec beaucoup de regret- de son en-cas.

Tous deux haletants, un léger filet de salive sur la commissure des lèvres, ils se regardèrent mutuellement, partagés et confus. Ils s'étaient laissés aller, visiblement, sous le bien-être de l'échange. Viktor, mue par une envie qu'il réfrénait depuis un certain temps déjà et Yuuri, habitué à ce que les choses se fassent de cette manière. Le sexe était peu fréquent entre eux, mais généralement très intense, le désir ayant le temps de monter pour exploser dans un point culminant qui valait largement le coup d'attendre. Mais en l'occurrence, à ce moment, ce n'était pas bon.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils feraient encore comme d'habitude, et même si c'était horriblement tentant de renverser son amant rougeoyant sur le lit pour lui faire langoureusement l'amour, le russe avait d'autres plans en tête. Il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du japonais qui, par réflexes, les tendit pour chercher l'échange avec un petit sourire.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit doucement."

"Oh, mais c'était doucement ~ " Répondit son ainé avec un sourire taquin. "Si c'est déjà trop pour toi, je peux continuer sur ma lancée et on oublie l'idée."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes plans."

"Effectivement, non..."

L'homme aux cheveux clairs vint murmurer cette dernière réponse contre son oreille avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la chair de la nuque.

Encore une fois, le plus jeune ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation humide et chaude à cet endroit si sensible. La peau si fine recevait de plein fouet chaque toucher, des lèvres ou des dents, sur les nerfs. Cela lui envoya un délicieux frisson partout dans le corps. Les grandes mains de l'entraineur avaient glissé pour l'une sur son bras, l'autre dans son dos. Il l'entendit également inspirer profondément son odeur et expirer dans ce qui semblait être un soupire d'extase

Après avoir mordillé un moment cette zone, Viktor se détacha d'un air encore plus langui qu'après leur baiser.

L'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'au poignet qu'il saisit délicatement pour la porter à son visage. Yuuri crut qu'il allait défaillir à l'expression qu'il lui servit alors qu'il reposait sa joue dans sa main droite. Il ressemblait à un misérable qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact physique, le moindre amour, et le suppliait actuellement pour lui donner de l'affection. Juste un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un désespoir qui, bien sûr le rendit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais réveillait aussi quelque chose en lui. Un étrange sentiment juste à cause de ce que voulait lui transmettre son amant.

"Yuuri..." Commença Viktor, incertain. "Je veux..." Il déglutit, incapable de finir.

Ah. C'était ça.

Le fait qu'il soit celui que Viktor désirait.

Viktor qui actuellement se sentait dépassé par lui-même, alors qu'il essayait de garder contrôle de la situation. Il avait juste prévu de chauffer Yuuri comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au début de leurs ébats. L'embrasser, le choyer, le toucher et faire monter le désir. Il n'avait pas prévu que son propre désir, réfréné depuis un petit moment, monterait également en flèche, et bien plus vite que celui de son partenaire. Cela et le fait qu'il avait envie de voir Yuuri prendre le dessus rendait les choses douloureuses. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à attendre et se sentait acculé au point de l'implorer.

Encore confus, le japonais ne put que bredouiller quelques mots malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais vu celui qu'on appelait la Légende vivante dans un état pareil. Et quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela satisfaisant. Son ainé était toujours celui qui s'amusait avec lui, le faisant tourner en bourrique en usant de ses charmes pour qu'il devienne une chose tremblante entre ses doigts. Bien sûr, Yuuri se complaisait dans cette position, cible de toutes les attentions de son amoureux. Mais il avait peur de découvrir ce que pouvait ressentir son amant dans ces moments.

Ses yeux marron se plissèrent dans un regard impitoyable.

"Viktor... C'est toi qui as dit que tu commencerais les choses, et on vient à peine de commencer..."

"Oh Yuuri." Lâcha le russe dans une voix qui mêlait l'impatience, la luxure et la frustration. Et la délectation.

Mais toujours aussi dévoué, le médaillé d'or relâcha le poignet si fin pour repartir à l'assaut des lèvres si délicieuses. Encore une fois, il ne leur laissa aucun répit, mais encore plus d'avidité au point de se laisser choir au cou de son amant qui du supporter à la fois son poids et son offensive. Maladroitement, ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans la tignasse si fine aux couleurs de l'acier, tentant comme il pouvait de calmer la hardiesse du mendiant. Celui-ci relâcha sa bouche avant qu'il n'en reste plus rien et glissa du lit pour atterrir au sol en tailleur, le haut de son corps reposant contre le matelas.

Le voyant ainsi de haut, Yuuri hésita un moment à lui demander s'il allait bien et à quoi il jouait.

Viktor se déplaça alors pour appuyer sa tête contre ses jambes, les emprisonnant dans son bras pour les serrer contre lui. Impossible de voir son expression faciale de ce point de vue, mais le japonais pouvait aisément deviner par sa respiration désordonnée et sa voix à peine maitrisée qu'il était à bout. C'était déroutant et un peu effrayant quelque part. Yuuri n'avait jamais vu son amant dans un état pareil; que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à bien gérer la situation? Même si le russe lui avait semblé savoir où il allait au départ, maintenant, il avait juste l'air aussi perdu que lui. Perdu dans son désir.

Son bras se détendit légèrement pour passer autour d'une seule jambe et glisser sa main sous les genoux afin de la soulever en face de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda le propriétaire de la jambe, légèrement paniqué.

"Elles m'ont toujours intrigué." Se contenta de répondre l'homme au sol d'une voix absente. "Tout ce que tu as déjà fait grâce à elles."

Sa main descendit jusqu'au mollet.

"Ton corps, ton patinage, ton être..."

Ses mots se perdirent dans un silence lourd, avalés par la fascination de l'homme. Arrivé à la cheville, il remonta alors en emportant le tissu avec lui pour découvrir la peau couleur pêche de l'Asiatique. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'épiderme imberbe dans leur course puis se bloquèrent une fois arrivé au genou. Les muscles se contractèrent par réflexe sous l'air extérieur et le toucher inhabituel, témoignant de la tension qui contaminait aussi celui resté sur le lit. Une fois l'ourlet assurant le maintien du pantalon, l'exploration reprit, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, du bout des phalanges. Un contact léger, et terriblement lourd de sens.

N'arrivant plus à supporter chaque décharge que lui envoyaient ces délices, Yuuri plia le genou de façon à s'en extraire dès qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa chair.

Il put ainsi enfin voir le visage de son amant lorsque ce dernier se détacha pour le tourner vers lui, d'un air interrogatif et terriblement frustré. Pour autant, il ne parut pas mécontent, simplement dépossédé. Immédiatement, le Japonais sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en lui. Peut-être qu'il avait sur-réagi, mais son corps avait bougé tout seul, encore hypersensible à certains endroits. Et la première chose que Viktor lui avait dite quand ils avaient commencé sur ce terrain, c'est de dire immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas, ou lui faire savoir.

Malgré tout, il se sentait mal d'avoir arrêté les choses à peine commencées.

"Pardon, je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de..." Tenta de se justifier Yuuri.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin."

"Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ça. J'ai été surpris." Il prit le temps de déglutir avant de reprendre, le visage cramoisi. "Et ça me fait étrange de te voir en dessous de moi."

"Tu n'aimes pas ça?"

Yuuri prit encore un instant pour réfléchir, regardant le corps de Viktor assis au sol qui s'agrippait désespérément à sa jambe comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, réellement? Il serait un terrible menteur de dire que depuis le début de cet essai, il n'appréciait pas la tournure des choses. Bien sûr, c'était nouveau. Bien sûr, c'était déstabilisant. Mais c'était peut-être pour ça que c'était excitant. Plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette sensation de satisfaction à la vue du grand médaillé d'or qui l'avait tant servi de modèle ramper pratiquement à ses pieds.

Et en même temps, il culpabilisait d'apprécier une telle chose dégradante pour justement l'idole de son enfance, et c'était peut-être ce qui le faisait encore hésiter. Mais après tout, c'était Viktor qui lui avait proposé ce petit jeu. C'était Viktor qui l'avait initié. C'était Viktor qui semblait désormais le supplier de le continuer. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il le faisait languir parce qu'il aimait cette expression sur son visage. Il avait envie de voir plus. Une délicieuse curiosité prenait le pas sur ses inhibitions.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre puis enfin, reprit d'une voix plus basse.

"Non. Je n'aime pas ça, parce que tu le fais mal, _Viktor_." Il se pencha, transperçant de ses yeux noisettes le regard aux brumes glacées. "Il va falloir faire mieux pour que ça me plaise. _Bien mieux."_

Le russe eut une expression surprise à la réponse inattendue prononcée dans une voix qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais entendue chez son amant. Une vois exigeante, sans hésitation, sans inhibition. Une voix qui appartenait à un conquérant entouré d'ennemi prêt à en découdre. Une voix qui appartiendrait à une femme adultère sur le point de choisir son amant de la nuit. Une voix qui pourrait appartenir à un méchant de comics face au justicier qui tentait inlassablement de l'attraper et faire cesser ses méfaits. Un voix qu'il voulait encore entendre lui murmurer des choses, jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Un fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il hôcha docilement la tête.

Qu'importe où cette décision les mènerait, il l'accepta avec un plaisir aveugle...


	3. A tour de rôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai réussit à écrire ce chapitre et caser tout ce que je voulais dedans! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit cohérent et pas trop irréaliste (même s'il y a toujours une part de fantasme). Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite à ce chapitre avec d'autres un peu plus détachés niveau timelime pour aborder le sujet de la sexualité d'autres manières, on verra bien.
> 
> En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et bonne lecture ~

Le respect que portait Yuuri Katsuki envers Viktor Nikiforov était inestimable.

Depuis le jour où il avait vu cet adolescent aux allures androgynes, presque angélique, danser sur la glace, il en avait fait un idéal à atteindre. Le temps n'effritant pas ce respect, il suivit son évolution jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne cet adulte à la renommée divine. Il avait vu toutes ses performances, toutes ses compétitions. Chaque échelon qu'il avait gravi, chaque marche du podium atteinte, chaque médaille gagnée. Tout autant de symboles qui l'avaient hissé sur ce piédestal au-dessus du commun des mortels, faisant de lui cette légende vivante que tous rêvaient de côtoyer, égaler, peut-être dépasser pour une poignée d'entre eux.

Depuis ce jour où, à travers ce garçon devenu homme, il s'était mis au patinage dans l'espoir de le rejoindre sur la glace. S'acharnant à l'entrainement, partant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour devenir meilleur et persévérer dans son patinage. Tant d'épreuves qu'il avait passées, à commencer par lui-même, avec pour optique d'un jour peut être se mesurer à lui. Sans orgueil, ni présomption, mais juste savoir ce qu'il valait en face d'un Dieu aimé de tous.

Et puis un jour, le Dieu descendit de lui-même de son royaume et devint humain, parmi les humains, franchissant une barrière symbolique que personne ne l'aurait imaginé de l'autre côté.

Tout le monde disait que c'était de sa faute, cette déchéance. Que diraient-ils alors en voyant que la déchéance faisait ramper leur Dieu à même le sol?

À l'heure actuelle, c'était bien le cadet des soucis de Katsuki Yuuri tandis que ses yeux noisette ne quittaient pas son amant. Ce dernier avait décidé de répondre à sa délicieuse provocation à sa manière. Faisant désormais face à l'homme assis sur le bord du lit, Viktor lui tenait sa jambe droite, à peine tendue pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le talon reposait dans l'une de ses mains, comme un trophée sur son coussin de velours, tandis que l'autre main remontait de nouveau insidieusement le long du pantalon jusqu'à l'ourlet au niveau du genou.

Le Japonais l'observait avec un regard observateur et curieux, seuls les tremblements occasionnels de part et d'autre de son corps trahissant autant son appréhension que son excitation.

Attentif à ses messages corporels, le russe continuait de prendre son temps, afin de "bien faire", comme lui avait suggéré son partenaire. Et il comptait bien satisfaire cette requête, et lui montrer en même temps jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. La main qui ne tenait pas le pied faisait ces mouvements sinueux tous le long de la jambe, insistant sur le mollet, massant les muscles formés par les intenses séances de patinage. Parfois il se crispait à son passage, pour se détendre immédiatement. Son visage n'était jamais très loin, mais refusait de s'approcher, laissant le brun mijoter sur ses prochaines attentions.

En effet, Yuuri commençait à trouver cela légèrement torturant, au point d'en oublier son léger malaise. Désormais plus ou moins habitué à voir cette tête aux cheveux clairs en dessous de lui, il s'impatientait sous les caresses beaucoup trop légères à son goût. Les nerfs de sa jambe commençaient à s'endormir à force d'être sollicitées sous les doigts aventureux, et son coeur faisait un bond à chaque souffle qu'il pouvait sentir de sa respiration. Il était proche, il le touchait... mais pas assez. Il voulait les deux mains de son amant. Il voulait sa bouche. Il voulait son corps. Il le voulait entier, sur lui, en lui.

Fatigué de ce petit jeu destiné uniquement à le faire craquer pour de bon, son pied se détacha de son socle, à la surprise du possesseur, pour caresser de son dos la joue du coquin.

"Viktor." Souffla l'Asiatique d'un ton terriblement bas. "À quel point comptes-tu me faire attendre?"

Le concerné releva la tête, sans avoir l'air surpris, mais plutôt complaisant, alors même qu'un roi comme lui était traité comme un serviteur. Il ne donna aucune réponse, si ce n'est sourire complice à celui de son homologue, puis sa main dépossédée de son bien vint le saisir de nouveau par la cheville. En même temps, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la fine peau à sa portée, prenant au dépourvu le plus jeune. Un autre baiser suivit le premier. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et rapidement, suivant la ligne ascendante, la jambe fut rapidement couverte de baiser alors que le visage s'approchait dangereusement de son sommet.

Les mains restèrent néanmoins sages, n'allant jamais plus haut que le dessous des cuisses, ce que Yuuri apprécia largement.

Quand le visage de Viktor arriva au niveau de ses genoux, il le lui fit relever encore une fois, admirant son expression béate alors qu'il venait d'honorer sa jambe comme si elle était faite d'or. Le délicieux frisson qui le parcourut en voyant ce visage si docile lui donnait envie d'en découvrir plus. Malgré lui, il prenait goût à ce traitement luxueux, qui pourtant ne lui aurait donné que du malaise dans d'autres circonstances. Mais ici, c'était un roi qui le lui prodiguait. Et même plus qu'un roi; c'était celui qu'il aimait.

D'un signe, il fit comprendre à Viktor qu'il voulait qu'il se relève, et il en fit de même, appréciant malgré lui la différence de taille entre eux.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air d'hésiter, son amant attrapa délicatement ses deux poignets afin de les poser sur son torse. Yuuri déglutit légèrement en sentant la poitrine bombée du russe sous les paumes de ses mains. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais touché son corps de cette manière auparavant, même dans leurs moments intimes. Ils s'étaient souvent étreint, mais le Japonais ne laissait pas ses mains s'attarder ainsi, au mieux il les posait sur ses omoplates pour s'accrocher à lui. La respiration profonde de l'homme souleva lentement mais intensément la surface sous ses doigts, attendant docilement la suite.

Le jeune patineur laissa alors ses mains glisser jusqu'au ventre pour saisir les pans de son t-shirt et l'entrainer en les remontant de nouveau jusqu'aux épaules. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, le plus âgé leva les bras afin de se débarrasser du haut, s'exposant, non sans fierté, au regard noisette qui le jaugeait. Viktor avait un beau corps, et il le savait, alors il n'hésitait pas à le montrer et en jouer pour le charmer. Et si son amant en appréciait la vue, il était prêt à s'exhiber autant de fois qu'il le voudrait pour le rassasier. Et il savait que c'était le cas, rien que par les petites rougeurs qui décoraient ses joues.

Dès lors qu'ils quittaient le contexte de l'onsen, la nudité le rendait soudain bien plus pudique.

Le sourire amusé qu'il aborda face à la gêne du Japonais ne plu pas à ce dernier. Ses paumes vinrent de nouveau à la rencontre de la chair blanche, ses doigts s'écartant en remontant le long des courbes des pectoraux pour s'y attarder. La tête penchée, ils se regardèrent avec défis, jusqu'à ce que le visage du russe perde son expression confiante. Un soupire s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres rosées lorsque son amant fit rouler ses mamelons entre ses doigts en guise de punition. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils pointent sous la stimulation, mais cela ne suffit pas. Les doigts taquins pincèrent en même temps les deux bouts devenus rouges, arrachant un soupire plus fort et un tremblement.

Satisfait de cette réaction, Yuuri vint se coller à Viktor sans cacher sa jubilation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Viktor?" Murmura-t-il suavement. "Tu veux me dire quelque chose?"

"Yuuri... tes mains..."

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il quémandait. Il avait lui-même posé les mains de Yuuri sur lui, c'était bien pour lui donner le feu vert de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, il suffisait qu'il le torture légèrement pour qu'il ait déjà envie de se plaindre. Au fond ce n'était pas si grave, ça faisait aussi partie du jeu et c'est aussi ce qui l'excitait. Mais il avait peur que s'il disait la moindre chose, Yuuri, beaucoup trop attentionné pour son bien, fasse machine arrière et imagine tout de suite qu'il faisait mal les choses. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, mais comment lui faire comprendre?

Tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur les doigts qui emprisonnaient toujours ces deux petites parties si sensibles de son corps, il reprit la parole;

"Yuuri... J'aime ce que tu me fais... J'aime... que tu me tourmentes... Et j'aime te supplier... Alors ne t'arrête pas, même si je te le demande."

Le visage du noiraud redevint alors sérieux et légèrement angoissé. La pression sur ses tétons s'enleva d'un coup, attirant un soulagement déçu pour leur possesseur.

"Mais, comment je saurais si tu veux vraiment arrêter? Si tu n'aimes pas? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque..."

Viktor lui donna un sourire attendri et se pencha pour lui murmurer un mot très doux à l'oreille.

"Agape."

L'Amour inconditionnel. Le contraire d'Éros. Le signal que l'amour charnel devait cesser, et que le besoin de prêter attention à son prochain et de prendre soin de lui devait passer en priorité. Le plus jeune patineur regarda un instant son fiancé, semblant réfléchir à la pertinence de ce mot de passe. Puis il hocha la tête en répétant le mot pour le valider. C'était sûrement le meilleur choix qu'ils pourraient faire; un mot qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'échapper pendant l'acte et qui symbolisait aussi quelque chose de fort pour eux.

Cette règle tacite instaurée entre eux sembla le rassurer, aussi Viktor rapprocha de nouveau leur corps ensemble en posant ses deux bras sur ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

"Ceci étant dit, où en étions-nous ~ ?"

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour retrouver sa suffisance et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il attrapa les deux bras pour les repousser.

"Bonne question, Vitya."

Le susnommé écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de déglutir. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Yuuri l'appeler ainsi par le diminutif russe de son prénom. Et le roulement de son accent japonais dans cette voix si aguicheuse suffit pour qu'il se languisse de l'entendre le prononcer encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment susurré dans son oreille pour l'emmener à la plus délicieuse des morts. Sentant le frisson sur la peau des bras que son amant tenait suffit à lui faire comprendre que ça avait eu l'effet attendu.

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Viktor tomba alors sur ses genoux, comme si cela avait suffi à lui enlever toute la force dans ses jambes. Le médaillé d'argent eut un petit moment de panique avant de le voir relever la tête vers lui et faire face à une expression de pure extase. Ce fut à son tour de déglutir, n'ayant pas vraiment anticipé ce genre de réaction. Son partenaire avait toujours l'air si confiant, si sûr de lui, même dans leur moment intime, toujours celui qui le rassurait que c'était presque un rêve qu'il soit celui en pleine détresse, pendu à son désir.

Quand il lui lâcha finalement les bras, ces derniers se placèrent sur chaque côté de ses cuisses, le tenant moins, s'agrippant plutôt. Sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de son entrejambe, sans jamais toucher. Finalement, il sentit son souffle chaud en même temps qu'il prit la parole.

"Yuuri... Est-ce que je peux... S'il te plaît..."

Le japonais pris une petite inspiration, puis caressa gentiment la joue rougie par le désir. Son pouce se promena sur les lèvres déjà humidifiées qui s'entrouvrirent pour poser un baiser. Les deux saphirs passèrent tout ce temps à contempler les noisettes indéchiffrables, attendant la réponse qui ne voulait pas le libérer. Si son visage n'avait pas été aussi stoïque, Viktor aurait juré que son partenaire faisait exprès pour le faire languir alors que tous deux savaient très bien quelle serait la réponse à une telle offre. Il voulait le croire, parce que ça rendait l'acte encore plus exquis.

"Applique toi." Finit enfin par dire le jeune homme sans sourciller.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au russe pour descendre d'un trait le jogging de nuit de son partenaire jusqu'aux chevilles. Son sous-vêtement noir dévoila un désir déjà à moitié avivé, mais encore assez endormi pour rester discret. Il allait vite changer ça. Sa main se posa sur le paquet pour le masser lentement, arrachant déjà un premier soupir un peu plus haut. Ses gestes circulaires continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la dureté se former sous ses doigts. Satisfait, il la libéra totalement pour profiter de son oeuvre. Comme attendu, le membre pointait vers lui, ne demandant qu'une dernière attention pour être prêt.

Viktor prit un malin plaisir à contempler sans le toucher comme une pièce d'art, devinant sans difficulté l'embarras que devait ressentir son amant. À peine eut-il le temps d'en rire intérieurement qu'il sentit sa frange agrippée par une poigne, le forçant à relever le visage. Sa respiration se stoppa pendant quelques secondes quand il vit la sévérité peindre les traits de son fiancé, ce dernier ayant le souffle court, autant par le désir que par l'irritation qu'il lui transmit immédiatement. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brumeux; tout en lui transpirait un déplaisir dont il était la cause.

"Soit tu le fait maintenant, soit tu ne le fait pas!"

Il savait bien que la colère sourde, pourtant un peu forcée, de Yuuri devrait l'inquiéter. Après tout, il voulait faire plaisir à son amant, et savoir qu'il lui déplaisait à ce point et que cela attisait son agacement, qui le mènerait à une sanction s'il ne réparait pas ça. Le russe savait qu'il passerait un mauvais moment s'il persistait à le taquiner comme ça plutôt que suivre ses désirs. Il ne le savait que trop bien au fur et à mesure que le japonais gagnait confiance dans leurs échanges. Alors pourquoi cela l'excitait bien plus que ça ne l'angoissait?

Peu importe les raisons, tout ce qui comptait, c'est l'envie immédiate d'obéir, même si une autre partie en lui, la plus rebelle, avait envie d'attiser encore plus ce feu en provoquant son partenaire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, non pour répondre ou s'excuser, mais pour enfin s'exécuter. Sa langue se posa sur le bout du sexe, humidifiant le gland avant de descendre par le dessous et remonter sur le côté. Comme plus tôt avec ses mains, il fit ces allers-retours sur la virilité qui se réveilla petit à petit sous chacun de ses passages jusqu'à tendre vers le ciel. Ses mains étaient restées passives, par pur orgueil de prouver qu'il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Celle de Yuuri au contraire resta agrippé à ses cheveux, au début par autorité, désormais par nécessité.

Encore une fois, la légende vivante se sentit gonflée de gloire d'attiser le penchant de son adorable partenaire. Lui qui était si indifférent d'ordinaire, voire réfractaire, c'était toujours une victoire pour Viktor de réussir à faire ressortir sa libido. Ne comptant pas s'arrêter en bon chemin, il mit ses lèvres au travail, embrassant la longueur et suçotant le sommet pour accompagner les traces humides laissées par sa langue. Le gémissement bruyant accompagnant la douleur sur son cuir chevelu lui signala un nouveau palier franchi.

En guise de coup de grâce, ce fut sa bouche qui accueillit ce morceau d'amour déjà si brûlant.

Sans hésitation, la moitié du membre fut déjà engloutie d'un coup. Il le fit tourner autour de sa langue avant de le relâcher entièrement puis le reprendre pour lui prodiguer le même traitement. Malgré lui, de petits gémissements de complaisances accompagnèrent ses mouvements, faisant vibrer l'objet de ses intentions. Ses mains vinrent enfin se joindre aux réjouissances pour le tenir à la base et faciliter les vas et viens. Sa tête n'avait plus qu'à bouger et jouer, son cuir chevelu tenu désormais par deux poignes qui n'avaient pas la force de le forcer, ou même le guider.

"Vi... Viktor... Je n'en peux plus!"

La détresse dans laquelle fut prononcée cette phrase fit penser à l'interpellé que l'orgasme allait arriver. C'était sans compter les tremblements des genoux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué chez son partenaire, signalant la faiblesse dans ses jambes qu'il provoquait. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut entrainé un pas en avant tandis que l'autre reculait jusqu'à tomber assis sur le bord du lit, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids debout. Viktor relâcha son membre par surprise et regarda Yuuri haletait, les yeux vitreux et les joues rougis par le plaisir si vite monté.

Il avait oublié que le champion international de patinage était doué avec sa bouche pas seulement pour les baisers...

Ce dernier lui laissa un petit moment pour retrouver ses esprits et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer avant de sourire face à son visage désemparé. Il lui lâcha enfin sa pauvre tignasse argentée maltraitée durant l'acte. Encore quelque chose qui n'améliorerait pas sa future calvitie...

"Désolé... J'ai un peu... perdu pied."

"J'en conclus que je me suis appliqué ~ " Le coupa rapidement son fiancé avec une expression mi-taquine, mi-rassurante.

Le jeune homme brun le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de se cacher le visage dans la paume de ses mains. Oui, cet idiot s'était appliqué. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui-même se soit comporté ainsi, avec autant d'affronts. Ses jambes se resserrèrent pour cacher son émoi et il tourna la tête, sans doute prêt à se recroqueviller sur le lit en signe de dépit, à défaut de pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Le plus âgé eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire face à sa réaction, mais il valait mieux ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Plutôt, il prit appuie sur ses genoux pour le regarder tendrement.

"Aller Yuuri, ce n'est pas fini. Déjà moi je n'ai pas fini, et puis je suis sûr que toi aussi tu avais des projets, mmh?"

Il du attendre encore une bonne minute avant que les mains s'écartent légèrement pour laisser paraître une moitié du visage du japonais. Il était encore légèrement rouge d'embarras, mais au moins il ne paniquait plus sur sa propre ôt, il prit une bonne inspiration, puis lui demanda d'une voix un peu plus suffisante, mais gardant encore des traces de contrariété:

"Allonges-toi sur le lit."

Le visage du russe sembla s'illuminer à cette demande, et il se leva d'un geste des genoux de son partenaire pour aller s'étendre de tout son saoul sur les draps fraichement changés, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller blanc à motif bleu. Le Japonais l'avait suivi du regard avant de simplement se retourner pour se mettre à genoux sur la literie et l'admirer. L'homme aux yeux bleu l'attendait, les bras levé au-dessus de son visage, ses cheveux étalés de part et d'autre sur son visage et sa poitrine dénudée se soulevant à rythme plus soutenu que d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il vint le rejoindre, son amant lui prit ses lunettes d'un geste délicat pour les poser sur la table de nuit à côté. Malgré sa myopie, il pouvait encore voir le moindre détail de ses traits physiques.

Il était magnifique. Et il était à lui.

Combien de femmes, sans doute aussi des hommes, rêvaient de faire partie des rares chanceux à avoir partagé ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec le grand Viktor Nikiforov? Combien fantasmaient sur son corps athlétique et élancé qui se devinait sous ses vêtements de compétitions? Combien sentaient à quel point l'homme devait suffire par un simple toucher, un simple regard à les faire fondre sur place? Combien étaient-ils frustrés de savoir que ce Dieu descendu du ciel leur resterait à jamais inaccessible, condamné à imaginer seulement cette délicieuse chimère.

_'Dommage pour vous, c'est moi qui en profite.'_

C'est ce qui traversa l'esprit de Yuuri lorsqu'il s'approcha entre les jambes que le fruit de toutes ces convoitises venait de plier et écarter. Un chemin qu'il l'invitait à emprunter, ce dont le brun ne se gêna pas jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui, à sa hauteur. Pour la première fois dans de telles circonstances. Tout d'un coup, son partenaire qui lui paraissait si intimidant, si supérieur revenait à un pied d'égalité. Lui qui le tenait dans ses bras, qui le laissait reposer sur son épaule, qui l'enlaçait. Non... Il était même moins. Il était en dessous de lui. À sa merci. Sous mis à ses envies.

Malgré lui, un sourire orgueilleux s'étira sur les lèvres du japonais tandis que ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir de nouveau le corps de son fiancé. Beaucoup donneraient cher pour se donner à cette idole des glaces. Rares étaient ceux qui oseraient penser que ce serait lui qui se donnerait à eux. Ses doigts s'attardèrent encore une fois sur les mamelons rougits, arrachant un cri d'extase à leur possesseur. Il se plaisait à penser que personne d'autre n'avait entendu de tel son sortir de sa bouche, même pendant l'acte. Qu'il était le seul à lui faire cet effet. Il voulait en entendre plus. Bien plus. Les graver dans son esprit et en faire sa prochaine chorégraphie.

N'y tenant plus, il plongea son visage dans la nuque blanche et vint mordiller la chair avant de s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille.

"Yuu... Yuuri!"

Son prénom resonnait comme la mélodie la plus envoutante. Le jeune homme brun sentit alors les jambes venir se resserrer autour de sa taille afin de le forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit la dureté tendre contre le pantalon toujours en place de son amant qu'il comprit sa supplique. Sachant à quel point Viktor fut excité depuis le début, que ça ne s'était sans doute qu'amplifié, il imaginait à quel point il devait mourir d'envie depuis un bon moment. Et pourtant, l'argenté ne l'avait jamais manifesté, concentré sur le désir de son partenaire.

Touché par une telle dévotion, le médaillé d'argent se décala légèrement afin de laisser un de ses bras prendre un chemin bien plus au sud. Encore tremblant de l'inexpérience, il hésita, le temps de baisser l'élastique du sous-vêtement, chatouiller le pubis sans oser aller plus loin. Peut-être aussi un peu de vice à le voir torturé de cette attente, d'être presque soulagé. Mettant fin à son calvaire, les fines mains libérèrent le membre pleurant d'attention. Malgré lui, un frisson traversa Yuuri lorsqu'il le tint entièrement, à cause de la taille beaucoup trop honorable du russe comparé à la sienne, qui était d'ailleurs une énième source de complexe.

Mettant de côté tout sentiment d'infériorité, le japonais commença à pomper délicatement le pénis tout en admirant le visage en transe de son amant.

La sueur avait collé quelques mèches grises sur son front et ses yeux bleus devenus vitreux ne quittaient pourtant pas les iris marron qui le fixaient avec un mélange de gène et d'euphorie. Dans un élan de conscience, l'un de ses bras attira son partenaire pour un baiser brûlant tandis que l'autre vint rejoindre cette partie basse pour saisir le sexe toujours enjoué des dernières affections de Yuuri. Ce dernier lâcha à son tour un gémissement à cette stimulation qui reprenait. Il avait peur de savoir qui allait terminer en premier dans une course aussi inégale...

Au moment où il rompit le baiser pour reprendre ses esprits, la main de Viktor vint saisir celle qui n'était pas occupée pour la poser sur sa joue.

"Touche-moi... Touche-moi encore plus Yuuri! Je suis à toi!" Implora-t-il tout en embrassant la paume de la main du médaillé d'argent.

Ce fut le geste de trop. D'un mouvement, il saisit cette main qui le tenait pour la relever au-dessus de son partenaire. Une seconde après, ce fut celle qui tenait sa virilité qui fut forcée de le lâcher. Avant que le russe ne puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit, le japonais se plaça sur lui, peau contre peau, bloquant ses genoux sous ses hanches. Son amant releva alors les jambes par réflexe, lui permettant de se pencher pour être au plus proche. Celui du dessous voulut relever la tête pour attraper de nouveau ses lèvres gonflées, mais celui du dessus se déroba. Une goutte de transpiration tomba sur sa joue alors qu'il admira son magnifique visage perdu dans le désir.

Quand vint le premier mouvement, Viktor ne put contenir son gémissement. Ni le prochain. Ni ceux qui ne suivirent. Les hanches de son partenaires commencèrent à un rythme horriblement lent, frottant leur membre fuitant l'un contre l'autre. Ses halètements profonds étaient indescriptibles, entre le grognement et l'extase. L'une des mains relâcha le poignet pour saisir leurs deux virilités et les tenir pendant qu'il mimait l'acte. Le cri du plus vieux couvrit un instant tous les autres bruits qui s'échappaient d'eux.

La bouche ouverte et laissant partir tous les sons qu'il pouvait émettre, il se redressa et de sa main libre caressa les cheveux ébène vers l'arrière. La sueur aidant, ils restèrent pour la plupart plaqués en arrière à part les mèches rebelles qui tombaient de part et d'autres sur le front de son fiancé. Ce dernier restait concentré sur ses vas et viens, gardant leurs deux sources de plaisir entre ses mains tandis qu'il les flattait l'une contre l'autre. Son visage si sérieux, et pourtant rouge de plaisir, la transpiration faisant suinter sa peau, son souffle haletant à travers ses gémissements rauques et si virils.

Viktor n'aurait pas pensé que son corps puisse monter encore plus dans la chaleur, mais il savait que s'il n'était pas encore rouge, il venait sans doute de l'être à cette vision au-dessus de lui. À ce moment, en voyant Yuuri si beau, si sensuel s'appliquer à leur donner à tous les deux du plaisir, le dominer totalement, un seul mot traversait son esprit.

_Éros._

Il était là, dans ses bras. Et Dieu, il voudrait tellement en jouir. Ses mains étaient agréables. Ses frottements étaient plaisants. Et sûrement pourrait-il atteindre l'orgasme dans peu de temps s'ils continuaient comme ça. Mais... Mais ce n'était pas assez. Oubliant ses appréhensions, oubliant ses inhibitions, oubliant la prudence, Viktor n'y tint plus et resserra ses jambes et ses hanches afin de bloquer la taille de Yuuri. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'exprimer, il réussit à tirer sa tête pour un baiser désespéré. D'abord surpris, son partenaire se laissa entrainer. A court de souffle et terriblement frustrés de ne plus bouger, ils se détachèrent.

Un goût mélange de sueur et la salive coulant au coin de la lèvre, l'homme aux cheveux clairs supplia.

"Je n'en peux plus, Yuuri. S'il te plaît, je veux te sentir... Je veux te sentir en moi. "

C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. C'était la finalité de tout ça: être enfin pris par Yuuri. Qu'il le domine enfin, qu'ils ressentent tous les deux ce que l'autre ressent. Il en rêvait, et cet éros qu'il venait de voir sur son visage était le signal qu'il était prêt, n'est-ce pas. Le brun était là, au-dessus de lui, il le tenait, littéralement. Il menait la danse pour tous les deux alors il pouvait certainement faire ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait imaginé Viktor dans son euphorie.

Mais en voyant le visage de son amoureux perdre de son intensité pour redevenir beaucoup plus incertain, il sut qu'il s'était trop avancé. Rapidement, il desserra alors son étreinte, permettant à son amant de se détacher et se redresser. Le froid mordit leur peau et leur sexe privés encore une fois de stimulation, mais aucun des deux n'y accorda d'importance. Plutôt, le russe s'assit à son tour pour lui faire face. D'ici, il pouvait voir toute trace de suffisance disparue pour laisser place de nouveau à l'angoisse. Il était peut-être allé trop vite, dans ce cas il fallait arranger ça.

Doucement, la légende vivante s'approcha de son élève pour frôler sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Yuuri, tu ne veux pas?"

"Je... Je suis désolé Viktor... Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable...et on n'a pas les protections..."

Les préservatifs en soi n'étaient pas un problème; ils se savaient tous les deux en bonne santé, puisqu'ils passaient des tests médicaux réguliers pour leur compétition. Le plus âgé en mettait surtout pour une question de confort et honnêtement, il était tellement excité à l'idée d'être pris par son amant que le faire sans ne le rebutait pas. Au contraire. Mais il s'abstint de le dire, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas là le principal.

Gentiment, sa main releva la joue, et un baiser chaste se posa sur les lèvres tremblantes.

"Ce n'est pas grave Yuuri. On a déjà fait des choses incroyables ce soir." Murmura-t-il en lui caressant ses cheveux bruns.

Il attendit encore un moment puis la tête brune bougea lentement pour acquiescer. Viktor décida que c'était le moment pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine et l'enlacer gentiment. Il avait dit la vérité. Il avait déjà vécu une expérience intense, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle se finisse sur une note désagréable pour son partenaire. Il comprenait que Yuuri ne se sente pas prêt, ils avaient fait l'acte en lui-même si peu, et si récemment après tout. Et c'était toujours le plus âgé qui les guidait pour s'assurer que ça se passe bien. Son protégé n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience, ou préférait-il juste cette position.

Peu importe les raisons de son choix, il le respecterait.

"Par contre, ce serait dommage qu'on finisse comme ça... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis un peu tendu."

La petite réaction contre son épaule lui signala un rire étouffé, lui redonnant le sourire. Le russe se détacha pour regarder l'expression de son japonais, beaucoup plus détendu et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, très furtivement. Depuis tout à l'heure ils faisaient monter le plaisir sans atteindre le point culminant, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour faire durer le moment. Mais le moment durait déjà, et ils étaient tous les deux un peu en bout de course pour supporter plus longtemps la frustration.

"Tu veux que je finisse le travail?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas..."

"Comme si!" Répondit l'argenté d'un air complice.

Avec un dernier bisou, ils échangèrent leur position, Yuuri s'allongeant là où reposait son entraineur plus tôt. La literie était imprégnée de sa sueur, laissant une forte odeur suave qui lui faisait déjà tourner la tête. Viktor ne mis pas longtemps avant de venir se placer entre ses jambes qu'il releva aisément pour les placer sur son épaule. Le brun vit distraitement une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il avait dû attraper avant de le rejoindre. Rapidement, le liquide poisseux et fruité s'écoula sur son entrejambe, rapidement étalé par la main experte de son amant.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec ces sensations, mais il comprenait que cette étape était importante, et son fiancé faisait tout son possible pour que ce soit le moins désagréable. Étonnement ce soir, ce dernier rencontra moins de difficulté à pénétrer son endroit à peine défleuri. Peut-être l'excitation d'être au-dessus l'eu suffisamment détendu, qui sait. Toujours est-il qu'il saisit cette aubaine pour l'étirer d'un deuxième doigt plus amplement que d'ordinaire, s'attirant un petit cri entre la plainte et le plaisir. Le troisième était toujours le plus désagréable, mais il était obligé d'aller au moins jusque-là.

Les jambes bloquant soudain le haut de son corps furent le signal qu'il avait atteint cet endroit qu'il cherchait.

"Vi... Viktor..."

"Oui mon coeur?"

"Ça... Ça suffit comme ça... Vas-y!"

Le russe eut un petit moment de blanc à cette exigence. C'était bien la première fois depuis leurs ébats que Yuuri énonçait son désir si clairement. D'ordinaire il restait dans un mutisme, dont seuls les sons instinctifs lui signaleraient quelque chose s'il ne s'assurait pas lui-même que le japonais allait bien. Non, son amant ne s'exprimait jamais, il le laissait faire, acquiesçait pour le rassurer ou au contraire dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alors à ce moment, il eut une étrange impression. Celle qu'ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait défaits de leur rôle.

Ce fut quand il se remit à hauteur de son amant pour le regarder qu'il puisse le confirmer. Ce dernier ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas cette expression d'appréhension comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas l'air perdu. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient avec assurance et avidité, voire... autorité. Malgré lui, Viktor déglutit, sentant pour la première fois de sa vie une certaine pression au moment du sexe. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il ne serait pas jugé pour ses performances, surtout pas de la part de son amoureux.

Mais le fait qu'il le commande suffisait pour lui en donner l'impression.

Et tous savaient a quel point il adorait avoir la pression.

"Tout de suite, chéri."

Peu importe si c'était des résidus de leur petit jeu ou s'il avait réellement réussi à débloquer quelque chose chez Yuuri pour qu'il ait enfin un peu plus de suffisance, le champion mondial allait en profiter pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Une fois son membre habillé, il positionna le bout devant l'entrée ne réclamant que lui. Il voulut le taquiner un peu en le faisant languir, mais une pression inattendue derrière lui le figea dans ses gestes. Il s'agissait des deux mains du japonais qui lui tenaient fermement les fesses.

"Viktor." Susurra alors une voix trop basse pour être rassurante. "Au risque de me répéter, soit tu le fais maintenant, soit tu ne le fais pas."

Il fallut toute la volonté du monde à l'argenté pour, d'abord ne pas venir en entendant ce sifflement si érotique à ses oreilles, ensuite changer d'avis au dernier moment et s'empaler lui-même sur le membre de son amant. Mais sa fierté et son éthique l'empêchèrent de tout ruiner, et enfin, il vint ravir l'intimité si avare de lui. Ce qu'il en retira ne fut pas un gémissement de plaisir, mais de douleur. Malheureusement. Ils pouvaient faire monter l'excitation autant qu'ils pouvaient, la pénétration était toujours pénible étant donnée la taille du russe.

Et si en temps normal, il en était plutôt fier, depuis qu'il était avec Yuuri, il regrettait un peu ce que tous ses anciens partenaires sexuels avaient loué chez lui.

Les mains remontèrent en haut de son dos pour s'accrocher à ses épaules tandis que l'expression confiante restait déformée par la souffrance. Ils prirent tous les deux une inspiration profonde puis celui du dessus s'enfonça petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tout son sexe ait disparut dans la chaleur de son amant. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela le temps de s'habituer, autant l'un que l'autre à cette étroitesse et cette grosseur inconfortable.

Puis les chairs se détendirent jusqu'à ce que la sensation d'oppression disparaisse.

"Yuuri... J'y vais..."

Après cet ultime avertissement, Viktor commença lentement ses mouvements de va-et-vient, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses grognements d'extase à chaque fois qu'il était englouti. C'était beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude; son corps venait de se soumettre aux touchés capricieux de son amant et celui-ci continuait de le maîtriser, même sous ses bras. Même lui avait ses limites, et il n'allait pas tarder à les atteindre. Concentré sur ses gestes, il ne sentit pas l'une des mains remonter encore jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque.

Il fut alors tiré dans un baiser impossible à diriger tant Yuuri dévorait littéralement chaque coin de sa bouche. Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent dans une symphonie étouffée, incapables de s'arrêter. Quand ils se détachèrent, le brun le tenait toujours, et refusait de le lâcher, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il pénétrait chaque parcelle de son intimité. Son regard était beaucoup trop intense, beaucoup trop exigeant pour réussir à y résister. Il allait exploser, d'une minute à l'autre.

"Viens Viktor!" Ordonna Yuuri. "Viens en moi!"

C'était le mot de trop. La vue de trop. La sensation de trop. Le russe franchit la ligne dans un cri mettant à mal ses poumons. Le liquide blanc vint remplir le préservatif tandis que tout son corps se cambra pendant l'orgasme. Il ne vit plus rien pendant un moment, si ce n'est des étoiles blanches. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il oublia son propre prénom, puis tomba à côté de celui qui venait de l'emmener aussi loin. Sa respiration affolée ne parvint pas à se calmer contre le corps encore brûlant de désir qui le soutenait.

Incroyable.

Il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié, et pourtant il semblerait bien que son meilleur ami avait raison; il aimait la domination. Cela avait été sûrement le sexe le plus intense de sa vie, et c'était pourtant la première fois, et elle n'était même pas achevée. Achevée... Dans un éclair de lucidité, levèrent ses yeux bleus vers Yuuri qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure avec un mélange d'envie et de fierté. Un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres, achevant l'air victorieux de son visage.

"Si tu te voyais Viktor... Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça t'aurait plus à ce point."

C'est en remarquant son bras faire de légers mouvements réguliers qu'il se rendit compte que son amant se masturbait, car il n'avait pas encore joui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit comme une gêne s'installer en lui. Il était venu avant son partenaire. Essayant tant bien que mal de garder contenance et priant pour que ses rougeurs soient mises sur le compte de l'effort, il vint accompagner la main qui caressait le membre.

"Je m'en occupe, mon coeur."

"S'il te plaît."

Le visage de Yuuri perdit de son orgueil pour se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui apportait son amant. Il était à bout lui aussi, cela se sentait rien que par le liquide qui fuitait abondamment du bout de sa verge. Gentiment, l'autre main se posa sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à rythme soutenu, puis trouva son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres qu'elle caressa du pouce. D'autres lèvres vinrent les flatter. À la fin du baiser, le Japonais se relâcha à son tour dans un cri moins fort, mais tout aussi intense. Viktor fut heureux d'être pour la première fois libéré des liens du plaisir et avoir assez de lucidité pour admirer ses traits dans ce moment.

Il était adorable.

"Alors... C'était comment?" Finit par demander le plus âgé, plus par curiosité qu'inquiétude.

Son protégé prit le temps de réfléchir un petit moment, puis un autre sourire, plus tendre accompagna sa réponse;

"Si j'avais su que je pouvais te voir dans cet état, on aurait fait ça plus tôt."

"Voyez-vous ça? Je suppose que tu ne serais pas contre pour le refaire alors."

"Je t'avoue... que c'était très agréable."

"Je note ~ "

Viktor imaginait déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire la prochaine fois et calculait déjà combien de temps il faudrait pour que son fiancé domine totalement leurs ébats. Il fut tellement pris dans son enthousiasme qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression plus apaisée que prit Yuuri alors que ce dernier vint se pelotonner contre lui. Une fois leur force suffisamment retrouvée, ils se nettoyèrent sommairement puis retrouvèrent leur lit pour un repos bien mérité après de telles acrobaties.

A moitié somnolent et à moitié euphoriques par leurs ébats, le médaillé d'or entendit une petite voix murmurer contre lui:

"Merci de m'avoir prouvé que je te méritais."

Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il l'avait toujours mérité, et qu'il n'avait rien à prouver, mais le russe était beaucoup trop épuisé pour se lancer dans une explication aussi longue. Alors en réponse, il serra son amant dans ses bras et le garda contre lui toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla le premier et décida d'en profiter pour prendre un selfie de lui et de Yuuri encore endormis dans ses bras. Leur visage n'était plus rouge, mais leurs cheveux en bataille et collés par la transpiration laissaient supposer des choses. Son plus beau sourire de victoire affiché, l'image fut immortalisée, puis envoyée en message privé à Christophe. Il ajouta juste ensuite comme texte:

_'Hier, j'ai vu le septième ciel grâce à l'ange à côté de moi.'_


	4. Conseil d'un matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voilà un chapitre transitionnel. Pas d'action, beaucoup de discussion sur un sujet qui me tenait à coeur. Tout ceci est de mon headcanon bien sûr, chacun sa manière de voir les choses, mais je me suis dis que ce serait bien de poser un peu le contexte de l(')a sexualité de Yuuri avant de continuer ~ Bonne lecture.

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla le lendemain, il eut le déplaisir de sentir cette douleur au niveau de son bassin.

  
Cela lui remémora alors sa soirée plus que délicieuse en compagnie de Viktor ainsi que son propre comportement. Soudain, il sentit son visage s'enflammer et attrapa la couverture afin de se cacher entièrement dessous. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé! Jamais, depuis le début de sa relation avec son fiancé, le Japonais n'avait eu une telle audace au lit. Il avait dit des choses si embarrassantes, qui lui avaient semblé pourtant bien amenées sur le moment! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'y croire autant? Il n'avait pourtant pas bu, ou alors même l'alcool dans les plats, il devait arrêter!

  
Alors qu'il ressassait son propre exploit, il entendit la porte s'entrebâiller et se retrouva nez à museau avec Makkachin, bien contente de le revoir.

  
C'est vrai que la pauvre chienne passait la nuit dans le salon lorsque le couple s'adonnait à leurs activités sexuelles. Mais comme cela restait rare, ils culpabilisaient moins lorsque ça arrivait. Le caniche sauta sur le lit pour se pelotonner contre le Japonais qui en profita pour lui faire un câlin matinal. Ses longs poils tout doux contre son visage apaisèrent son embarras. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que puisqu'il était seul dans le lit et la porte ouverte pour l'animal, Viktor était sûrement en cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

  
Yuuri hésita, mais son estomac passa avant sa gêne, et gentiment, il repoussa sa compagne à quatre pattes pour rejoindre son amant.

  
Ce dernier était bien en effet derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer quelques crêpes, le café et le jus de fruit déjà prêts. D'un autre côté, du thé l'attendait déjà accompagné d'un bol de riz et une soupe miso, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'installa. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné ses petites habitudes locales, et son fiancé faisait de son mieux pour les préserver afin qu'il sente moins le mal du pays. Le russe se retourna après l'avoir entendu à travers le bruit de la poêle et prit le temps de faire le tour afin de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

  
"Bonjour mon coeur, comment vas-tu ce matin?"

  
"Très bien... Hem... Et toi?"

  
"Parfait! J'ai rarement aussi bien dormi!"

  
Viktor ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil, ne laissant aucune place à l'ambiguïté sur le fait qu'il mettait son sommeil de qualité sur le compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant. Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant légèrement, préférant ne pas l'encourager sur cette voie. Il savait à quel point son partenaire pouvait être taquin sur le sujet pendant les lendemains. Ce n'était pas désagréable, il sentait bien que c'était aussi pour l'encourager à faire part de ses impressions, mais Yuuri était trop réservé là-dessus pour oser faire un "retour".

  
Sans compter le fait que cette fois, il fut particulièrement entreprenant.

  
Le simple fait de s'en souvenir suffit à le faire plonger nez le premier dans sa soupe miso afin d'oublier son comportement. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, que Viktor avait adoré et qu'ils en étaient sortis émoustillés mais quand même, quelle indécence! Le pire était sûrement que si son amant lui demandait de retenter l'expérience, il ne dirait certainement pas non. Ça avait été si satisfaisant, si rafraîchissant, si excitant... Oh non, il s'enfonçait vraiment là!

  
Il fut tellement pris dans sa lutte interne qu'il ne remarqua pas son fiancé le regarder, mi attendrit, mi amusé, se débattre entre sa pudeur et son excentricité.

  
"C'est jour de repos aujourd'hui." Déclara-t-il pour lui donner un coup de main. "Comme il fait beau, on pourrait aller se promener en ville."

  
"Un dimanche?"

  
"Ce n'est pas parce que les commerces sont fermés qu'il n'y a rien à voir."

  
Ce n'était pas faux. Et puis Yuuri avait encore beaucoup d'endroits à visiter à Saint-Pétersbourg que son guide personnel mourrait d'envie de lui montrer. Peut-être pourrait-il préparer des bentô et organiser un petit piquenique dans un espace vert, ce serait agréable avec les beaux jours qui reviennent. Avec Makkachin bien sûr. Lorsqu'il fit part de son idée, Viktor s'enthousiasma de façon démesurée.

  
"Ce serait formidable! Mais... Yuuri, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ait tout ce qu'il faut... Ah, mais ce n'est pas grave, je connais une petite épicerie ouverte le dimanche matin, fais-moi une liste et j'irais acheter ce qu'il faut."

  
"Tu es sûr?"

  
"Certain! Je promènerais Makkachin en même temps ~ "

  
Eh bien, problème réglé. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il trouverait le moyen de s'ouvrir un peu plus sur leur couple et partager pour la première fois son ressentit. Yuuri savait bien que Viktor devinait plus ou moins ses sentiments, mais il avait besoin de les mettre en mots et partager au moins une fois. Il sentait qu'avec lui au moins, ça pouvait sortir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout garder pour lui comme il le faisait un peu trop souvent avec son entourage. Cela lui ferait du bien, indéniablement.

  
Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Viktor lui attrapa gentiment la main pour la caresser du bout du pouce et lui fit ce sourire qui voulait tout dire.

  
Il était heureux de cette nuit, et il était heureux d'être là.

  
Après tout cela, le russe s'habilla, laissant la vaisselle aux bons soins de son fiancé, prit Makkachin en laisse, lui vola un dernier baiser sur la joue et s'en alla faire les courses à sa fameuse épicerie, laissant Yuuri seul. Ce dernier, de nouveau face à lui-même et à ses inquiétudes, fit pensivement la vaisselle en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec Viktor. Mais Viktor avait été la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. Avant tout ça, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce qui tournait autour de l'amour et du sexe. Il avait bien eu ce petit coup de coeur pour Yuuko-chan étant enfant, mais plus il y repensait, plus il avait l'impression que ça n'avait pas eue de sens juste parce qu'il avait voulu rentrer dans cette étrange norme. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et le désirer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

  
Aussi, toutes ces années où on le plaindrait ou le raillerait (selon la gentillesse de la personne en face), il n'avait jamais ressenti ce manque dont tout le monde parlait.  
Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il avait mis un mot sur son orientation sexuelle mais maintenant... Il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

  
Une fois sa tâche finit, il se précipita sur son ordinateur, ouvrit Skype après un message privé sur un réseau social. Une minute après, l'appel vidéo et audio était lancé en Thaïlande. Un visage familier, basané et de courts cheveux noirs l'accueillit avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants. En arrière-fond se trouvait une chambre où il pouvait voir un hamster se balader sur les étagères de film et livre. Cette image suffit déjà à lui redonner un peu plus le moral.

  
"Yuuri! Comment ça va?" S'exclama le garçon d'une voix chaleureuse.

  
"Bien Phichit-kun. Je te dérange?"

  
"Jamais mon meilleur ami ne me dérange, même au beau milieu de ma scène préférée du Roi des patineurs!"

  
Le japonais eut un petit rire à cette affirmation, sachant qu'elle voulait dire beaucoup pour son ami.

  
"Dis-moi tout! Tu ne m'appellerais pas si ce n'était pas urgent. Il y a un souci? Avec Viktor? Il n'a rien fait de mal j'espère! Sinon tu sais que je connais un bon endroit pour dissimuler le corps!"

  
"Doucement Phichit-kun, rien de tout ça!" Le coupa Yuuri.

  
Il appréciait la dévotion de son meilleur ami envers lui, au point de le soutenir dans tous ses choix aveuglément, mais parfois cela faisait peur. En particulier lorsque ça touchait sa vie sentimentale.

  
"Je voulais juste te parler de...hmm... Tu te souviens, quand on était en colocation à Detroit, et que nos camarades s'imaginaient souvent qu'on était ensemble au début?"

  
"Ahaha, oui! C'était marrant de jouer sur cette ambiguïté avec eux comme ça." Rigola le Thaïlandais en se remémorant des choses.

  
Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en s'en rappelant également. Il l'avait un peu moins bien vécu que Phichit, en particulier parce qu'il était quelqu'un de pudique sur les sentiments et qu'être le centre d'attention du monde à cause de ça était très gênant. Surtout quand c'était basé sur des rumeurs et des interprétations libres de la seule relation proche qu'il entretenait avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait le contact social difficile et que Pichit fut le seul à avoir eu la patience de le comprendre et l'approcher à travers sa carapace.

  
Et puis il n'aimait pas cette manière qu'avaient les gens de lui prêter une relation qu'il ne désirait pas, ni avec Pichit, ni avec personne à l'époque.

  
"C'était lourd au bout d'un moment." Avoua-t-il avec une petite moue.

  
"Je sais, je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est rapidement friendzonés officiellement, avant que ça aille trop loin. Je voyais bien que ça ne t'amusait pas trop. Mais quel rapport dis-moi?"

  
"Eh ben, à cause de ça, on a eu une discussion tous les deux, tu te rappelles? Sur le fait qu'on ne voulait pas avoir de relation, qu'on n'en trouvait pas l'intérêt et que les gens nous trouvaient un peu bizarres pour ça."

  
"Ah oui, c'est vrai. On a cherché sur le net un petit moment et en y réfléchissant, on a découvert que ça s'appelait l'asexualité."

  
C'est ça. Ce soir-là, ils avaient tous les deux discutés sur cette absence de désir envers l'autre en cherchant à mettre un doigt sur ce que ça pouvait être. D'où ça pouvait venir. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait vraiment de réponse, surtout que leur vie fut assez différente jusqu'à leur rencontre. Par dépit, ils avaient finit par chercher au hasard sur internet, et étaient tombés sur un blog intéressant dédié entièrement à l'asexualité. La description, les témoignages, les expériences: tout coïncidait avec leur propre ressentit. À partir de là, ils en avaient déduit qu'ils étaient tous les deux asexuels.

  
Depuis, Phichit suivait activement la communauté en partageant des contenus à base de gâteau et de blagues grivoises perdant totalement leur côté sexuel avec son ami dans lesquels tous deux se retrouvaient. Il semblerait que le Thaïlandais ait parfaitement trouvé son compte dans cette nouvelle identité. Yuuri, au contraire, depuis qu'il avait commencé à ressentir et comprendre l'amour, en particulier envers Viktor, et surtout quand il avait franchi l'étape du sexe, s'était remis en question. Était-il vraiment Asexuel s'il avait des rapports et appréciait cela en plus?

  
Il fit part de ces questions à son ami qui l'écouta très attentivement.

  
"Hier, on a franchi une... étape on va dire. Il m'a demandé quelque chose de nouveau... de prendre l'initiative en quelque sorte et je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais cette manière de faire."

  
"Je vois."

  
Son meilleur ami avait pris un ton sérieux et compréhensif, sachant à quel point il en coûtait au Japonais de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime que sa vie sexuelle. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait avec quiconque, mais Pichit était le seul avec qui il se permettait d'ouvrir une partie de son jardin secret. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas, qu'il avait assez de recul pour analyser la situation et lui donner des conseils. Personne d'autre ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir ce rôle.

  
"Yuuri, tu sais, l'asexualité, ce n'est pas seulement ne rien ressentir et ne rien faire. Il y a énormément d'expériences asexuelles, et avoir des relations, et les apprécier, n'invalide pas ça. C'est juste une manière comme une autre de la vivre. J'ai discuté avec beaucoup d'asexuels, il y en a qui sont répugnés par le sexe, il y en a qui s'en fichent, il y en a qui ne sont pas contre et il y en a même qui apprécient beaucoup."

  
"Vraiment?"

  
"Oui. Et je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'à part Viktor, il n'y a rien, ni personne qui te ferait faire ce genre de chose. Juste parce que tu n'en as pas envie. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu aurais "trouvé la bonne personne". C'est juste que tu aimes suffisamment Viktor pour faire ça avec lui. Mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, si ça se trouve."

  
"C'est difficile à expliquer." Fit le jeune patineur en serrant son oreiller. "Au début, c'était même impossible pour moi d'imaginer faire ça avec Viktor. Je le trouvais beau et incroyable bien sûr, et sexy, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire concrètement. Et puis... Je ne sais pas, on s'est rapprochés, tous les deux, au point de devenir inséparables, on a vécu des choses et là, j'ai commencé à ressentir cette envie."

  
"Peut-être que tu es demi alors." Réfléchit Pichit.

  
Après tout, l'asexualité n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, et il y avait en vérité tout un parapluie de ce qu'on appelait "asexualité grise", où concrètement, il n'y avait pas d'attirance sexuelle mais dans certaines conditions, ça pouvait changer. Certains asexuels passaient souvent par cette étape avant de le découvrir. Peut-être que Yuuri en faisait partie mais...

  
"Après je ne vais pas t'imposer de cases, c'est à toi de choisir. Moi je me complais très bien dans l'asexualité, et si toi aussi, c'est ce qui te convient, tu n'as pas à changer. Personne n'a à te juger pour ce que tu es et te dire quoi faire à ce niveau."

  
"C'est que... Je n'ai pas envie... tout le temps... ou même parfois. J'ai envie rarement en fait. Pourtant, il est attrayant mais... Mais c'est irrégulier. Mais quand ça arrive, j'apprécie. Mais quand ça n'arrive pas... ça ne me manque pas."

  
"Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?" Osa demander Phichit, qui était quand même un peu soupçonneux.

  
"Oh, heu... Il comprend que j'ai mes propres envies. Parfois il est un peu frustré, mais il ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Il me dit que même si la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour était la seule jusqu'à notre mort, ça ne changerait rien pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi patient..."

  
Surtout en connaissant la libido de son amant.

  
"Il t'aime, tout simplement."

  
Malgré lui, Yuuri rougit. De la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, cela avait encore une autre saveur de l'entendre, presque plus délectable. Et jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Lui aussi il aimait Viktor, profondément. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait des concessions aussi de son côté. Entre les câlins, les frottements, les caresses et les baisers, ils avaient trouvé un certain milieu pour qu'aucun des deux ne se sente mis au pied du mur par l'autre. Bien sûr, le fait que Yuuri s'ouvrait lentement mais sûrement au sexe fluidifiait un peu les choses mais il y avait aussi eu de la tolérance du côté de son partenaire.

  
"Moi je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mettre la pression autour de ça, Yuuri, que ce soit d'un côté ou d'un autre d'ailleurs. Si t'as envie, fais-le. Si tu n'as pas envie, ne le fais pas. Rien n'invalide ce que tu es. Il faut avant tout que tu sois à l'aise avec toi-même, et les choses rouleront toutes seules, peu importe ce que tu décides. Moi j'ai arrêté de chercher à avoir quelqu'un, parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, et j'en suis très heureux. Mais si toi, ça te plaît d'être comme ça, alors sois heureux aussi, ok?"

  
"Merci Phichit." Fit le japonais avec un sourire timide. "J'oublie parfois à quel point tu es un super ami."

  
"Je suis le meilleur!" Renchérit son ancien colocataire. "Allez, maintenant que je t'ai rassuré, file! Je l'ai entendu rentrer."

  
Yuuri se redressa, entendant en effet la porte se refermer et Makkachin aboyer pour signaler leur retour. Il se redressa, fit ses aux revoirs à Pichit avec la promesse de l'appeler plus souvent puis partit aider son fiancé qui avait profité pour faire quelques courses aussi pour le repas du soir. À peine Viktor eut-il posé les sacs de provisions sur le comptoir que son fiancé vint l'enlacer timidement. À travers son manteau, il sentait la fraîcheur extérieur de la Russie, et pourtant, cela lui semblait étrangement réconfortant.  
Surpris le temps d'une seconde, l'homme aux cheveux argentés lui retourna tendrement l'étreinte. Il savait qu'ils apprenaient à peine à vivre l'un sans l'autre plus d'une demi-journée, mais ces "retrouvailles" contribuaient à rendre la séparation moins douloureuse. Même s'il doutait que Yuuri ait à ce point mal supporté cette absence.

  
"Qu'y-a-t-il?" Demanda le russe en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

  
"Rien. Je t'aime."

  
"Je t'aime aussi mon coeur."

  
Et ça ne serait jamais rien.


	5. Décalage et sychronisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey les gens! Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ce fandom, bien au contraire, je suis toujours aussi accroc et je joue sur plusieurs fronts, ce qui fait que les fanfictions passent un peu en second plan. Je suis du genre à préférer lire qu'écrire et on a la chance, surtout en anglais, que beaucoup de sujet ont déjà été abordés.
> 
> Néanmoins, j'ai encore des choses à dire sur ce couple. Cette fic étant centrée autours de leur vie sexuelle, j'avais envie de continuer sur le sujet de l'asexualité et les problématiques de la différence de désir dans un couple. Je ferais peut être une suite à ce chapitre pour montrer comment ils sont arrivés à un compromis, mais à voir. En tout cas, ça risque de devenir plus un recueil de différentes petites histoires dans une certaine continuité, mais sans lien chronologique, qu'une réelle histoire.
> 
> En attendant, bonne lecture!

Au début, Yuuri n'avait pas été aussi anxieux à propos de sa vie de couple.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble en Russie, cela n'avait été dans sa tête que la suite de leur histoire d'amour, qu'importe sa forme. Par conformité, elle était labélisée comme une relation romantique entre eux, mais tous deux savaient que c'était bien plus que ça. Mais c'était plus facile à décrire comme telle aux yeux de la société, même ces anneaux considérés comme de simples bagues de fiançailles qui symbolisaient ce lien entre eux. Mais le fait est qu'ils avaient continué comme ils faisaient d'habitude à Hasetsu.

Sauf que désormais, ils n'étaient que tous les deux à partager le logement.

Le Japonais s'en rendit rapidement compte, en se levant le matin et ne trouvant personne dans la cuisine, ni ses parents en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, ni sa soeur, ni même des clients plus ou moins familiers. Juste une cuisine vide et un étrange silence intime. Il n'y avait plus de grands bains partagés avec des inconnus, juste une salle avec une baignoire pouvant à peine les contenir tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus que deux chambres, dont une fut rapidement désertée par le jeune patineur pour investir celle du russe.

La seule présence pouvant éventuellement troubler cette bulle d'intimité fut Makkachin. Mais même l'animal de compagnie restait discrète et accordait à ses compagnons leur moment, sachant se mettre dans un coin et se faire oublier quand il le fallait.

Alors peut-être cette absence de tout regard étranger encourageait Viktor à être plus proche de Yuuri comme il pouvait l'être de temps à autre. Sauf que là, c'était souvent. Il n'y avait personne pour les troubler, personne pour les juger, personne pour les faire redescendre sur terre. Alors il en profitait absolument à chaque occasion, à commencer par le matin où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir enlacer Yuuri quand ce dernier préparait le petit déjeuner. Cela continuait lorsqu'ils se débarbouillaient dans la salle de bain, se préparaient, sortaient dans la rue, main dans la main, jusqu'à la patinoire, où de nouveau le devoir envers autrui passait avant leur besoin tactile.

Le japonais s'était depuis longtemps habitué au toucher de son fiancé. Ce dernier n'avait pas attendu que leur relation devienne profonde pour déjà se rapprocher de lui, même en public. Au bout de quelques mois, cela devint habituel. Après la finale du grand prix, cela devint indispensable. Malgré lui, il s'était conforté à cette chaleur réconfortante à travers les mains de Viktor, la sensation d'être chéri et aimé dans ses bras et les délicieux frissons que déclenchaient ses baisers, le plus souvent sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Dès les premiers instants du matin, au lit quand ils avaient la chance d'être synchrone, c'était devenue naturel pour lui qu'ils soient en contact permanent l'un avec l'autre.

Et cela lui allait très bien. Yuuri Katsuki était un garçon qui savait se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait, et le simple fait d'avoir Viktor à ses côtés tous les jours, partageant ses sentiments, était déjà suffisant. Pouvoir partager avec lui des câlins l'emmenait au summum du bonheur. Et plus que tout, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir de plus. Bien sûr, il n'était pas non plus naïf; Christophe avait plusieurs fois fait des sous-entendus sur le partage du lit maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensemble, et Yurio refusait de venir chez eux le matin pour les accompagner à la patinoire simplement par peur de se "brûler les yeux" comme il le dit.

Jusque-là, Yuuri l'avait pris légèrement. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise, et même après qu'on lui en suggère la possibilité, il avait du mal à se projeter. Ce n'était même pas un blocage ou quoi que ce soit, mais plus le fait que l'idée que lui et Viktor puissent avoir des rapports sexuels lui inspirait... le néant. Et pourtant il aimait Viktor, et, Dieu qu'il était beau, séduisant et désirable, d'un point de vue totalement objectif. Mais pour Yuuri, le fait de le faire, de manière concrète, n'était absolument pas quelque chose qui lui faisait envie.

Il avait toujours pensé que son partenaire partageait plus ou moins cette opinion.

Et puis ce jour arriva, remettant en question toutes ses croyances sur son couple.

OoOoOoo

Yuuri rentra de son entrainement du soir plus tôt que d'ordinaire.

Il aimait généralement rester après tout le monde, comme il en prit l'habitude à Hasetsu. Yakov, plutôt content de voir un patineur aussi assidu, consentit à lui donner l'autorisation jusqu'à la fermeture officielle de la patinoire. Viktor lui, avait un programme strict qui le forçait à ne pas dépasser un certain nombre d'heures par jour pour s'éviter du surmenage. Et surtout, il préférait venir tôt le matin avant tout le monde que trainer le soir. Ce qui aurait pu le décaler avec son compagnon dans leur train de vie permettait finalement à chacun d'avoir un petit temps de patinage pour eux et s'occuper des tâches domestiques tranquillement.

Comme d'ordinaire, le japonais entra tranquillement, lançant son habituel "tadaima" auquel son fiancé adorait répondre "okaeri", juste pour la forme. Cependant, ce fut cette fois leur fidèle compagne à quatre pattes qui vint l'accueillir, lui sautant dessus, visiblement en manque cruel d'affection. Yuuri lui donna les câlins qu'elle réclamait, observant la salle à vivre, surpris de ne pas voir Viktor en sa compagnie, raison pour laquelle elle devait se sentir seule. Pourtant, les affaires du russe étaient ici, ainsi qui ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas être sorti.

Légèrement inquiet, Yuuri délaissa le caniche, posa une partie de ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et partit en quête de son partenaire.

Dans le couloir, il fut guidé par de légers bruits de respiration, rauques et désordonnés. Ils venaient de la chambre du fond. Leur chambre. Paniqué mais malgré tout encore intimidé, le jeune patineur se dirigea vers la pièce dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Avant de prendre le temps de l'ouvrir et découvrir ce qui arrivait à son coach, il entendit plus clairement ce qui semblaient être des gémissements. Et surtout les mots qui pouvaient s'en détacher.

"Yuuri... Yuuri...hm!"

L'interpellé déglutit. Si la porte ne lui avait pas donné un aperçu de ce qui se passait dans la pièce, il aurait pris ça pour un appel de détresse. Il aurait sûrement cru que son partenaire était en train de souffrir, en proie à un mal terrible, et cherchait sa présence. Il se serait alors précipité vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme il pouvait, puis une fois fait, sûrement appeler un numéro d'urgence.

Sauf que Yuuri voyait ce qui se passait, et Viktor n'était pas en train de souffrir. Du moins, pas comme il le pensait.

Son fiancé était actuellement assis sur le lit -leur lit-, le visage légèrement rougit et transpirant, crispé dans une expression de frustration. Son haut était relevé jusqu'à son torse, laissant dévoiler sa ceinture abdominale et son pantalon défait. De son sous-vêtement dépassait un sexe tendu de désir qu'il tenait à deux mains pour le pomper d'un rythme très énergique. Le liquide fuitant s'étalait sur ses doigts, rendant ses mouvements fluides, mais aussi terriblement obscènes pour l'oreille.

Le jeune asiatique déglutit d'ahurissement devant cette vision qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'imaginer, même en fantasme. Il avait déjà vu Viktor nu, bien sûr, mais pas pendant un acte aussi intime. Et encore, cela l'aurait moins consterné si cela ne le concernait pas directement. Outre la voix agonisante du russe qui répétait son prénom comme une supplique, il vit le téléphone de son amant qui n'affichait rien d'autre que des photos de lui plus ou moins adaptées au contexte.

Beaucoup de sentiments se bousculèrent dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Cela le laissa dans un état de sidération pendant lequel il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Yuuri n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait de voir Viktor se donner du plaisir en cachette, sur lui. D'un côté, il était choqué. Choqué de découvrir que même la légende vivante du patinage artistique se donnait à ce genre d'activité solitaire réservée dans l'imaginaire collectif aux seuls frustrés et adolescents ne sachant contenir leurs hormones. Et puis il commençait à assimiler que Viktor avait aussi des envies sexuelles, des besoins, qu'il devait satisfaire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Enfin, il comprit ce qui l'amenait à faire ça.

C'était lui. Yuuri qui n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour le sexe depuis le début de leur couple. Yuuri qui a habilement esquivé toute tentative de son fiancé d'aller ne serait-ce que plus loin, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne se ferait pas. Le Japonais réalisa alors ce que "être en couple" voulait dire. Le poids que ça impliquait de porter d'être engagé sentimentalement avec quelqu'un, et la raison pour laquelle il y avait eu tant d'attentes dissimulées de la part de son entourage. Un couple sans sexe, ça ne marchait pas, c'était étrange, c'était voué à disparaître à cause de la frustration d'au moins un des deux partis.

C'était de sa faute.

La gorge nouée, le Japonais s'éloigna silencieusement de la porte, reprit ses affaires et partit de l'appartement sans laisser de trace de son passage, attendant une bonne heure avant de revenir, comme si de rien n'était.

OoOoOoOoOo

À partir de là, les choses avaient changé et Viktor le premier l'avait ressenti.

Après tout, il était le plus proche et le plus touché par l'attitude de Yuuri. Quand il s'approchait de ce dernier le matin pour l'enlacer afin de lui souhaiter bonjour, comme d'ordinaire, il sentait tout son corps se tendre. Le visage du Japonais ne se retournait plus pour l'accueillir d'un tendre baiser à l'arrière-goût d'haleine du matin, ni même attraper ses bras pour prolonger l'étreinte. Il restait droit comme un piquet et répondait difficilement entre ses dents, d'une voix hésitante et presque mourante.

Le russe su que ce n'était pas dû à sa mauvaise odeur en bouche lorsqu'il fit face au même mur à toutes ses autres démonstrations d'affection. Que ce soit un moment de détente sur le canapé, un enlaçage dans les vestiaires ou simplement un câlin dans le lit, son fiancé restait distant et évitait son contact dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sinon y mettait un terme rapidement. Plus que la sensation d'être blessé par ce soudain rejet de ces gestes qui n'avaient jusque-là jamais dérangé son partenaire, Viktor sentit le malaise qu'il cachait.

Il avait beau être très peu doué avec les sentiments à cause de sa longue vie centrée autour de sa propre personne, Yuuri lui avait appris avec le temps à être attentif aux signes que lui donnait son entourage. Il n'était pas un fin psychologue, mais il faisait un peu plus attention aux réactions des gens, ne passant pas au-dessus avec sa légendaire légèreté comme il en avait l'habitude. Étrangement, cela avait un peu contribué à améliorer son entente avec Yurio et même apaiser certaines colères de Yakov. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire preuve d'empathie pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

C'était dur de croire que du jour au lendemain, Yuuri avait juste décidé qu'il n'aimait pas être avec lui.

C'est pourquoi il décida d'entamer la conversation tôt, avant que la situation ne soit complètement bloquée, parce que même lui pouvait le sentir: Yuuri ruminait dans son coin quelque chose. Et ce n'était jamais bon, connaissant son anxiété chronique. Il était sûrement en train de se faire des films, se sous-estimer et aboutir aux pires conclusions auxquelles la légende vivante du patinage aurait elle-même du mal à croire. C'était un mal qu'il avait appris à détecter et couper à la racine avant qu'il ne s'encre trop profondément dans l'esprit de son partenaire et lui fasse perdre toute confiance, que ce soit aux autres ou en lui-même.

Le médaillé d'or attendit un soir que son fiancé vienne se coucher, littéralement au bord du lit pour être le plus loin de lui, pour aborder le sujet par un détour:

"Yuuri, pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin? Tu es sur le point de tomber. Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de place dans le lit jusqu'à présent. Je t'assure, tu n'as pas pris de poids de ton côté d'ailleurs, tu as de la marge~" Fit-il en tentant une petite pointe d'humour.

Cela ne réussit pas, le japonais tournant à peine le visage pour le regarder, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir.

"Ce n'est rien, je préfère rester là." "Mmhh... Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je prenne mes aises."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yuuri de comprendre le sens de sa phrase et vint s'allonger contre son dos et l'enlaça par les épaules afin de se coller à lui. Immédiatement, il ressentit tout le corps de son protégé se tendre au point qu'il avait l'impression de tenir une planche de bois. C'était encore plus fort que d'ordinaire, pour une raison qui lui échappait. D'habitude, cela au contraire détendait le jeune homme et les aidait tous les deux à s'endormir. Troublé, mais y trouvant peut-être un moyen d'aborder le sujet, il lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Ri... Rien, s'il ne te plaît, lâche- moi, je... je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas... ce soir..."

"Yuuri?"

Le japonais n'était pas seulement tendu, tous ses membres commençaient alors à trembler entre ses bras. Cela laissa Viktor sans voix. Il était sûr de n'avoir rien dit, ou fait quelque chose d'horrible, du moins de son point de vue. Mais il ne faisait plus confiance à son propre jugement à ce niveau, vu les maladresses dont il fut capable dans le passé. C'est pourquoi il relâcha immédiatement son fiancé, de peur qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse, alors qu'il était déjà au bord des larmes, et put voir, même à l'oeil nu, son corps devenir plus lâche, bien que toujours tremblant.

Cela le convainquit qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Yuuri... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..." Commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il faisait justement. "Yuuri... S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

"Ce n'est rien." S'entêta le Japonais, s'obstinant à lui tourner le dos, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même.

"Ce n'est pas rien, Yuuri! Pas quand tu ne peux même plus supporter que je te touche!" Gronda le russe malgré lui. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je sais que je gaffe parfois, mais là je suis perdu, Yuuri... Je veux juste être proche de toi..."

À ces mots, il vit clairement son partenaire trembler davantage. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Doucement, il s'approcha de nouveau, mais cette fois se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du japonais et la caresser tendrement. Il ne devait pas brusquer quelqu'un avec un coeur aussi fragile, il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prévenant, sinon il continuerait de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation et blesser sans le vouloir celui qu'il chérissait le plus.

"Yuuri, je t'en prie... De quoi as-tu peur? Je ne me fâcherais pas, c'est promis. Mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, et penser que ça ira mieux un jour si ça nous concerne tous les deux. Je ne pourrais rien y faire sinon. "

Le plus âgé attendit encore un petit moment que son cadet se calme dans sa crise de panique naissante, sans cesser de lui caresser les épaules et lui murmurant des mots encourageants. Il resta tout le long à une distance respectable. Enfin, alors qu'il pensait repousser la conversation au lendemain, le visage tordu d'angoisse de son fiancé se retourna vers lui, avec quelques larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Yuuri attrapa la grande main de Viktor et la serra contre lui, le laissant entendre ses battements de coeur affolés.

Après encore quelques secondes à prendre sa respiration, il s'expliqua enfin.

"Viktor... Je suis en train de mener notre couple à sa perte."

L'homme aux cheveux argentés écarquilla les yeux à cette déclaration qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête à ses oreilles. Certes, son comportement de ces derniers jours avait jeté un froid entre eux, mais de là à dire qu'il le menait à leur perte... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et traversé, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague pour lui. Ses sentiments avaient du pour une fois se faire ressentir, car le noiraud développa.

"Je sais... Je sais que tu désires faire... plus avec moi. Et je suis incapable de... de le faire. Je suis désolé Viktor, je ne ressens pas cette envie... que tout le monde devrait avoir. C'est pour ça que je... j'ai peur... que tu en veuilles plus et que je ne puisse pas... Pardon Viktor... Je suis inutile, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça!"

Les larmes débordèrent enfin dans cette dernière lamentation, traçant leur chemin sur la joue du japonais qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa peine. En face, le russe se sentait juste désarmé. Il mit un petit temps avant de comprendre ce dont son fiancé lui parlait, dans ses propres mots implicites et vagues. Rapidement, son esprit logique se mit en marche pour faire le lien entre cette déclaration et le comportement de Yuuri. Et il aboutit alors à une illumination.

Le sexe.

Yuuri avait peur du sexe.

Ou plus exactement, Yuuri redoutait que Viktor ne lui réclame du sexe alors qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à avoir de rapports, peu importe leur manière. Connaissant sa personnalité, il s'était sûrement imaginé essuyer il s'était sûrement imaginé essuyer le courroux du russe, ou pire, devoir se forcer afin de lui faire plaisir. Ou peut-être même pensait-il qu'ils allaient se séparer à cause de la trop grande frustration et des disputes qui en suivraient. Viktor sentit à son tour un étrange mélange de sentiments complexes et négatifs en lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être offensé ou peiné que son partenaire ai imaginé ça.

"Tu as donc si peu foi en notre amour, Yuuri?"

La question figea le jeune homme dans ses sanglots, au point qu'il eut l'impression que même ses larmes stoppèrent leur chemin. Les yeux noisette le fixèrent avec stupefaction, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse pareille. Viktor soupira en se redressant et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient devoir discuter de cet aspect de leur relation, mais il n'aurait pas soupçonné que ça se fasse aussi dramatiquement.

"Pour quelle raison suis-je tombé amoureux de toi?" Commença-t-il, avant de continuer immédiatement pour lui épargner de réfléchir. "Pour ta personnalité, pour les émotions que tu dégages dans ton patinage, pour ton talent, pour tes adorables manières et pour beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas pour ça. "

Le jeune homme brun prit le temps de respirer pour accumuler ces informations. Ce que disait Viktor était totalement sensé. Il le savait. Si la légende vivante du patinage artistique l'avait coaché, s'il avait nourri à son égard ce sentiment qu'on nomme "amour", c'est qu'il avait été motivé par autre chose qu'une simple attirance sexuelle. Sinon ça n'aurait pas tenu un an. Même si ça n'avait été que pour le patinage., leur relation n'aurait pas été aussi intense. Yuuri voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que juste ça pourrait le convaincre qu'il en serait toujours ainsi mais...

"Je sais Viktor... Je sais que ce n'est pas que ça mais... Mais je sais que tu me désires... Est-ce que vraiment... tu serais capable de te passer de...ça, juste pour moi?"

Malgré lui, la question le piqua à vif.

Est-ce que Viktor Nikiforov était vraiment prêt à passer le reste de sa vie sans sexe pour le simple amour qu'il vouait à Yuuri Katsuki?

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il mentirait en disant qu'il pouvait aisément accepter l'idée de ne pas voir plus de l'éros de son fiancé que ce qu'il leur avait montré sur la glace. Il serait prétentieux d'affirmer qu'il pouvait sans soucis ignorer ses envies primaires, surtout lorsqu'elles ciblaient la personne qu'il aimait. Ce serait sans doute s'avancer à imaginer que cela se ferait sans frustration et avec une certaine déception. Pas envers Yuri, mais simplement de ne pas pouvoir exploiter cette facette de leur relation. Malgré lui, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils s'entendraient bien au lit, même si c'était absurde.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une question à prendre à la légère.

Doucement, il passa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire pour la caresser de l'index, voulant son toucher doux et léger.

"Pour toi, j'ai laissé de côté ma carrière de patineur, et je l'aurais définitivement arrêtée si tu en avais eut besoin. Pour toi, je suis partie de mon pays natal dans un pays dont je ne connaissais rien, y laissant mes rares attaches. Pour toi, j'ai laissé de côté mon ancienne vie frivole mais terriblement vide. Pour toi Yuuri, je pense être capable de me passer de sexe. Mais ne me prive pas du reste, s'il te plaît."

Il l'avait dit. Il avait essayé de donner du poids à sa déclaration. Il n'était pas sûr de l'effet que ça ferait, mais au moins il avait parlé franchement. Il était prêt à se résoudre à une vie plus ou moins chaste. Par contre, il ne supporterait pas de devoir garder cette distance que son fiancé lui imposait ces derniers jours. Même si ça n'aboutissait pas à du plaisir sexuel, il voulait au moins pouvoir le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. L'avoir à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de Yuuri, plus qu'il en avait envie. Et il savait que Yuuri ne détestait pas non plus leur contact.

Pas avant qu'il redoute ce qu'ils pourraient impliquer.

Yuuri se décida à se relever pour lui faire face, à genoux sur leur lit et sa respiration calmée.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tenir? Comment tu feras quand tu... en auras envie?"

"Je peux toujours me soulager tout seul."

Il vit Yuuri se mordre la lèvre et regarder ailleurs avec des yeux coupables. Il n'était même pas embarrassé d'aborder le sujet, tant son malaise était palpable. Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, se resserrèrent plus que de raison, jusqu'à devenir blanche. Viktor s'aventura à poser les siennes dessus pour les recouvrir et fixa le japonais de ses yeux bleus glacés, reflétant une détermination infaillible. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait Yuuri, il était capable de se satisfaire seul sans l'impliquer directement.

"Et si jamais pendant un câlin, tu commences à en avoir envie?"

"Si ça te gêne, j'arrêterais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se touche que ça t'oblige à faire le reste. Je ne te forcerais pas à assumer mes envies, Yuuri."

"Tu m'aimes à ce point?"

"Je t'aime." Conclut simplement le russe.

Ils se regardèrent encore un petit moment, l'air horriblement lourd entre eux. Viktor ne voulait pas abandonner sa position, ni Yuuri. Ce n'était pas une compétition, mais indéniablement, les deux savaient qu'à la moindre faille, ils risquaient de ne plus être crédible. Le russe ne voulait pas que son fiancé croie un seul instant qu'il hésitait, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'il faisait durer le moment pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, sa décision était déjà prise.

"Si jamais tu ne te sens pas satisfait, dis-le-moi alors." Fit enfin le japonais d'un ton hésitant. "Je veux dire, si tu... Si tu sens que tu ne tiens plus, que tu en as marre ou..."

"Je t'en ferais part..."

Yuuri attendit un moment, comme s'il espérait que Viktor se confesse maintenant. Son regard noisette pesant sur lui, c'était la première fois que la légende vivante du patinage artistique se sentit complètement mis à nu. Lui qui n'avait aucune pudeur, étrangement, il avait honte, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Comme si la moindre parcelle de son âme était à la merci du jugement de son amant. Comme si ses plus sombres et noirs secrets avaient été révélés. Pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait jamais trompé Yuri, peu importe l'état de son excitation, il s'en était toujours occupé lui-même avec ses propres fantasmes...

Il comprit soudain.

"Oh Yuri... Tu m'as vu?"

La teinte carmin que prit le visage de rond de son fiancé lui confirma que oui. Et Viktor le suivit, de manière moins intense, mais sa peau pâle tourna bien au rouge. Il se gratta la nuque en signe de gêne évidente. Les raisons de l'angoisse de son partenaire étaient bien plus claires maintenant. Il ne savait pas où, ni quand, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Au fond, son côté exhibitionniste avait un peu espéré être surpris par son amant. S'il avait su qu'au lieu de déclencher une situation plaisante, ça le bloquerait plutôt, il aurait fait plus attention à ne pas se faire prendre.

La vie n'était pas aussi simple que dans un film pornographique après tout.

"C'est vrai Yuuri. C'est vrai que je te désire... Je veux dire, comment ne pas te désirer, tu es tellement..." Il se coupa lui-même.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'éloge du sex appeal du japonais alors que l'idée du sexe le terrifiait. Après un souffle, le russe reprit.

"Mais tu as bien vu que je m'en occupais seul. Est-ce qu'avant ça, tu m'as déjà senti frustré ou mécontent de notre relation?"

"Non." Avoua Yuuri.

"Alors rien ne changera après. Et si ça change, tu en seras le premier informé, et on trouvera une solution tous les deux. Maintenant, Yuuri..."

Viktor s'approcha de quelques centimètres de lui et écarta les bras avec un air suppliant sur le visage. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un câlin. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps de son amour contre lui, contre son coeur et le garder proche. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que ça. Il était en manque d'affection. Il avait eut peur, beaucoup trop peur, ces derniers temps, que leur relation dépérisse, que le japonais ne veuille plus de lui et le quitte à jamais. Cette pensée l'angoissait bien plus que l'idée de vivre sans sexe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, Yuuri vint l'enlacer. Les bras forts de son coach se refermèrent sur lui d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour desserrer sa prise avant qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, ou que ses côtes en sortent cassées. Juste ce geste lui transmis à quel point Viktor le voulait entièrement. Pas son corps, mais lui. Juste lui. Ses yeux marrons se refermèrent, appréciant d'être chéri, cette chaleur réconfortante entre les bras d'une âme soeur.

Et étrangement, se sentir désiré de cette manière lui plaisait énormément.

Lui non plus, il n'aurait pas pu survivre s'ils avaient du arrêter tout contact physique.


	6. Nouvelle coordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement en retard sur Ao3 par rapport à FF.net XD En plus j'ai beaucoup ralentit mon rythme d'écriture parce que j'ai moins de temps. Mais je reste toujours au poste! Bref, bonne lecture!

Depuis leur discussion, Yuuri avait noté une nette amélioration de leur relation.

Si au début, Viktor avait été assez câlin avec lui, surtout le soir, il était devenue presque collant après qu'ils aient parlé de son besoin de sexe. Le Japonais n'était pas plus disposé à faire quoi que ce soit avec son partenaire, mais le fait d'en avoir parlé avait totalement dissipé le malaise autour, conduisant, étrangement, à plus de contacts intimes. Maintenant que le plus jeune savait qu'il n'y aurait rien d'ambigüe entre eux à moins de le dire explicitement, il acceptait de baisser quelques barrières qu'il avait encore gardées, même après avoir emménagé ensemble.

Qui aurait cru que le fait d'avoir mis au clair le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de rapports allait augmenter la fréquence de leur contact physique.

Et Yuuri adorait ça, autant que Viktor. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation, selon lui, que sentir le corps chaud de son amoureux l'enlacer entièrement, comme pris dans le plus apaisant des cocons. Ses mains dans ses cheveux suffisaient pour l'emmener dans un état proche de la béatitude qu'aucun orgasme ne pouvait égaler selon lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le plaisir. Un désir primaire qu'il était obligé de calmer en solitaire. Rien d'autre qu'une corvée et une perte de temps à ses yeux. Loin d'un moment de partage avec l'être aimé.

Mais c'était aussi ce à quoi ils devaient faire face avec son fiancé. Car autant le Japonais appréciait ces échanges sans la moindre arrière pensée la plupart du temps, et gardant ainsi une excitation peu réactive, autant ce n'était pas le cas du russe. Même avant leur mise au point, il était arrivé de manière plus ou moins incongrue que leur séance de câlin ne réveille un peu trop une partie plus basse de son amant. Généralement, dans ces moments, ils arrêtaient leur activité et Viktor allait s'isoler dans la salle de bain pour calmer ses hardeurs d'un air assez dépité.

C'était la seule chose que regrettait le jeune médaillé d'argent, surtout depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé.

Il y avait une petite pointe de culpabilité en lui quand il voyait son fiancé devoir se soulager seul, alors même qu'ils étaient un couple, et ce, même si ce dernier ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Malgré lui, Yuuri se trouvait pathétique de mettre Viktor dans cette situation, surtout en voyant justement la compréhension de ce dernier qui lui donnait son affection sans rien demander en retour. Bien sûr, leur amour était inconditionnel, mais devait-il être à sens unique? Alors que le médaillé d'or acceptait une relation totalement chaste, pouvait-il se complaire dedans et le laisser seul avec sa frustration.

Yuuri ne voulait pas d'un amour à sens unique, mais d'un amour réciproque.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, tandis qu'il était allongé sur le lit, la tête reposant sur le torse de son fiancé, la main de celui-ci lui caressant paresseusement les cheveux tandis qu'ils se détendaient. L'ordinateur avait été mis de côté pour leur permettre de savourer au maximum ce contact. C'était une de ces soirées où ils aimaient mettre en suspens toute leur activité simplement pour un câlin, oubliant le reste du monde. La durée était variable, leur arrivant parfois de s'endormir dans cette position. Cependant, ce soir, aucun d'eux ne réussit à se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.

Le Japonais s'en rendit compte très bientôt rien qu'aux battements de coeur de son fiancé qui devenaient un peu plus emballés et sa température corporelle qui augmenta progressivement. En relevant un peu les yeux vers son visage, Yuuri vit la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues, signe discret mais évidemment qu'il se laissait aller au désir. Ses yeux bleus vitreux ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait imaginer. Viktor finit par se rendre compte de son regard insistant, puisqu'il baissa la tête afin de croiser les yeux marron de son partenaire.

Immédiatement, une certaine culpabilité peignit ses traits.

"Mhh...Désolé Yuuri... Je pense que je dois aller aux toilettes..."

Façon élégante de dire qu'il voulait calmer son excitation avant qu'elle ne soit trop manifeste. Normalement, Yuuri se serait décalé afin de le laisser se relever, et n'aurait sans doute pas eu le courage de le regarder partir, ce moment étant toujours synonyme de malaise entre eux, malgré tout. Et cela aussi, le jeune patineur le supportait de moins en moins. Il ne voulait pas que chaque fois que ce genre de chose était impliqué, un silence de mort ruine totalement l'ambiance chaleureuse entre lui et son amant. C'était précisément pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'ils avaient décidé d'en parler librement.

"Yuuri?" L'interrogea implicitement Viktor, attendant qu'il le laisse partir.

"Viktor, tu... Tu n'es pas obligé de... y aller."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Le russe le regarda d'un air interrogateur et perplexe. Il était impossible que le japonais n'ait pas compris la situation, alors cela le laissait assez fébrile sur cette déclaration. Évidemment qu'il devait y aller s'il voulait se soulager. Yuuri ne voulait pas avoir de relation sexuelle, parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Mais Viktor lui avait quand même des besoins à satisfaire, même seul. Sentant ses questions sous-jacentes, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns détourna la tête, laissant voir ses oreilles légèrement carmin.

"Tu peux... le faire ici... si tu préfères..."

Le silence qui lui répondit fit augmenter son angoisse d'avoir fait une proposition ridicule. Bien sûr que c'était ridicule. Proposer à Viktor, déjà bien embarrassé comme ça de devoir s'occuper de ça tout seul, de le regarder faire quelque chose d'aussi intime. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça lui était même passé par la tête. Cela n'avait rien d'une bonne idée. Et pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que partager ce moment aurait pu les aider. C'était stupide...

"Ça ne te dérange pas?"

Yuuri mit un petit moment à assimiler ce que cette question signifiait. Si Viktor demandait, c'était que lui-même n'était pas dérangé par ça. Cela voulait donc dire que concrètement, il acceptait.

"N... Non je... Du moment que ça ne m'implique pas...enfin... Pas directement..."

Il se perdait. Plus il parlait, plus il était gêné, et plus il perdait son idée première. Comment expliquer que le sexe en lui-même ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça ne le touchait pas? Peut-être valait-il mieux se rétracter maintenant avant que ça n'aille trop loin et que Viktor le prenne vraiment pour un capricieux qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Le visage sûrement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, le japonais n'osa regarder son fiancé dans les yeux, se sentant idiot de ne pas réussir à mettre en mots le simple fait qu'il voulait juste apaiser la frustration de son amant.

"Yuuri, si ça ne te dérange pas, alors je..."

Le jeune patineur asiatique sentit alors le bras du russe l'entourer pour le serrer contre lui.

"Je voudrais pouvoir te tenir pendant que je le fais. Tu veux bien?"

Yuuri sentit comme un vide dans son esprit, non de sidération, mais plus parce que ses sens s'affolaient. Son fiancé l'avait tenu comme ça un nombre incalculable de fois, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, il le ressentait comme un moment si fort qu'il pourrait en perdre conscience. La chaleur du corps de Viktor. Son bras autour de lui. Son souffle dans ses cheveux. Sa voix enrouée. Son coeur qui s'emballait. Tout respirait une intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avant ça, en tout cas pas de manière aussi intense.

Le brun trouva le courage de hocher la tête, sans oser poser ses yeux noisette sur le visage de son amant. Il avait trop peur, non seulement de l'expression qu'il y lirait, mais de la tête qu'il pouvait lui-même faire. Un mélange d'appréhension, de gêne et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire se bousculait en lui dans une confusion. Il sentit la main de l'argenté se déplacer pour s'arrêter vers le bas du corps. Un bruit de tissu froissé lui indiqua qu'il venait sans doute de baisser son bas de pantalon. Cela voulait dire qu'il était sûrement...

Un gémissement lui confirma ses doutes.

Viktor s'était positionné de manière à ce que son amant ne sente rien contre son corps. Juste le mouvement de bras indiquait ce qui se passait plus bas. Yuuri ne voulut pas regarder. Non par dégoût, mais simplement parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. C'était à la fois une partie intime, dans un moment le plus intime de la personne qu'il chérissait. Une partie de lui se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette position. Ne voulant pas s'y attarder, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, ne voulant pas faire sentir à son fiancé qu'il était tendu.

Enfin, il osa poser son regard sur le visage du russe, concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'une certaine rougeur le peignait également. Le Japonais avait été trop choqué la dernière fois pour y faire attention, mais désormais, cela le frappait de plein fouet: l'expression de son fiancé pendant le plaisir était fascinante. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux plaqués par la sueur. Le fait de pouvoir lire ce plaisir en lui, étrangement, suffisait à l'emmener dans un état d'extase. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que son partenaire réussisse à rassembler ses gémissements en murmures.

"Yuuri... Yuuri... Tu... Sens si bon... "

Le nez enfoui désormais dans sa nuque, Viktor lui glissa ces tendres mots, son emprise se refermant machinalement.

"Viktor..."

C'était tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre, mais cela sembla suffire, par le ton de sa voix ou sa profondeur. Il sentit les gestes du médaillé d'or s'accélérer d'un coup, ce dernier étrangler un gémissement plus rauque avant de totalement se relâcher. Il garda néanmoins Yuuri dans ses bras, ne voulant pas couper ce lien malgré son essoufflement dû à l'effort. Le Japonais, bien que n'ayant rien fait, se sentit pourtant au moins aussi fatigué mentalement pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'est comme si le plaisir sexuel de Viktor l'avait, en quelque sorte, touché pendant l'acte.

Il n'arriva pas à demander au russe s'il avait apprécié. En fait, ce dernier ne le laissa pas y réfléchir. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré, il lui posa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

"Yuuri... Est-ce qu'on pourra le refaire? C'était... beaucoup trop bon."

Et Yuuri hocha la tête, autant pour donner son accord que son approbation que oui, étrangement, même pour lui, qui n'avait rien fait, ça avait été vraiment agréable.

* * *

Une routine s'installa alors pendant laquelle de temps en temps, Viktor se soulageait en présence de Yuuri.

Ce n'était pas forcément systématique, certains soirs où le Japonais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à partager cette intimité. Mais de temps en temps, surtout pendant un câlin, ce n'était pas rare que l'entraineur du jeune patineur se laisse emporter par la chaleur partagée et laisse cette proximité lui monter à la tête. Ce fut au début plutôt gênant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ce type d'activité étant étrange dans cette situation. Et puis finalement, le temps passant, cela devint presque quelque chose de normal. Yuuri avait aussi l'impression que, depuis que Viktor prenait du plaisir en sa présence, il le faisait justement moins.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était moins frustré qu'il en ressentait moins le besoin. Il ne le savait pas, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le jeune homme brun ne détestait pas ces moments, au contraire, mais il préférait savoir que son fiancé était plus satisfait. Après tout, leurs séances câlines, indépendamment du sexe, restaient toujours aussi fréquentes, et toujours aussi intenses. Le reste ne devait pas être plus important maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un bon équilibre. C'est ce qu'il se disait et pourtant...

Pourtant Yuuri sentait au fond delui une sorte de curiosité grandir malgré lui.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours ressenti une totale indifférence envers le sexe, et ce sentiment persistait même après des semaines de cohabitation avec Viktor. Pourtant, il avait appris à découvrir cette activité comme autre chose qu'un simple besoin à satisfaire, en moins plaisant selon lui. Il avait appris que ça pouvait être aussi une manière de partager un moment avec une personne spéciale. Il avait appris que c'était aussi la découverte de certaines sensations pour son corps. Et il avait aussi appris que c'était l'occasion de donner à l'autre.

Alors un soir, poussé par son audace et cette envie d'explorer l'inconnu, il avait demandé à Viktor s'il pouvait le faire.

Son fiancé avait cligné deux fois des yeux et lui avait demandé de répéter, sûrement peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Pourtant il ne s'était pas trompé. Yuuri lui avait demandé si ce soir, il pouvait faire ce que le russe se faisait à lui-même d'ordinaire. Ce dernier sembla partagé avant d'hocher la tête. Une main plus petite que la sienne glissa alors le long de son bras qui s'était déjà dirigé vers sa partie basse pour la remplacer. Elle tremblait. Pas seulement elle. Tous le corps du jeune médaillé d'argent tremblait. Viktor comprit alors que ce devait être réellement la première fois qu'il touchait de manière si intime un autre corps que le sien.

"Ne te force pas, mon coeur."

Yuuri secoua la tête. Il ne se forçait pas. Il était juste intimidé devant cet inconnu qui ne l'avait jamais attiré, et qui pourtant titillait sa curiosité. En sentant le membre érigé de son partenaire entre ses doigts, il se demanda un instant comment on pouvait rechercher ça activement et délibérément? Comment pouvait-on vouloir se retrouver dans une telle position, si embarrassante? Pourquoi les gens éprouvaient-ils de l'attirance pour ce genre de chose? Cela lui échappait totalement. Si ça n'avait pas été Viktor, jamais de la vie Yuuri aurait même pensé à toucher cette partie du corps.

Mais c'était justement parce que Viktor le laissait faire qu'il se sentait assez assuré pour continuer.

"Je veux le faire. Je veux... Je veux te faire plaisir, Viktor."

Et c'était vrai. Il voulait faire plaisir à Viktor. Lui donner ce plaisir qu'il recherchait à chaque fois qu'il se caressait en le tenant dans ses bras, et murmurant si délicieusement son prénom. Ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui le faisait agir, ni même le désir. Le jeune homme brun ressentait simplement cette envie de voir son amant atteindre la béatitude grâce à lui. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu le sexe comme quelque chose à subir, une obligation sociale qui avait pesée sur son épaule, et rajouté d'autant plus d'angoisse par rapport à son couple. Mais avec son partenaire, qui avait su entendre son non-désir, il avait compris que le sexe ne se réduisait pas à ça.

C'était aussi du partage.

À sa demande, son fiancé vint l'aider, lui montrer comment utiliser ses mains pour le conduire jusqu'au plaisir. Le japonais se sentit pris entre la chaleur des doigts qui guidaient les siens et le membre qu'ils tenaient à deux, dur et fuitant. Ce soir-là, ils découvrirent ensemble une nouvelle étape de leur moment intime et Viktor n'avait pas su retenir ses gémissements jusqu'au bout. C'est en voyant son visage décoré d'un sourire béa que Yuuri se dit que même si l'attirance resterait inexistante, il avait désormais une nouvelle motivation pour le sexe.

* * *

 

À partir de ce moment, le tabou était levé.

Ensemble, le couple de patineurs commença à tenter de nouvelles choses, explorer leur propre corps pour découvrir ce qu'ils aimaient, et ce qu'ils aimaient un peu moins. Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il appréciait les contacts intimes que lorsqu'ils étaient précédés de touchés plus chastes, et n'appréciait pas d'une manière générale tout attouchement sexuel sans un rapprochement avant. C'est comme ça qu'il avait bloqué une des mains engageantes de Viktor trop rapidement à son goût. Ce dernier s'était excusé, et la soirée s'était fini sur un simple câlin.

Yuuri avait également découvert les baisers de Viktor. Pendant un très long moment, ils s'étaient résumé à un léger échange chaste entre leurs lèvres. Le jour où son fiancé lui fit goûter le "french kiss" fut une révélation. Même si assez obscène, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ce moment langoureux comparable à une sucrerie et en redemander. Le russe s'en était bien sûr rendu compte assez rapidement, et aimait jouer là-dessus pour titiller les doux instincts du japonais lorsqu'il le sentait proche de céder pour pousser un peu plus loin leur échange.

Mais surtout, ils avaient appris à se faire plaisir à deux.

De simples besoins à satisfaire pour soulager la tension, les deux hommes en avaient fait un moment intime et spécial, notamment Viktor qui insistait pour s'occuper de son fiancé. Au début, Yuuri avait été dubitatif de laisser son fiancé faire ça pour lui, mais ce dernier avait étrangement insisté pour lui prêter main-forte. Et il devait bien admettre que c'était tout autre chose lorsqu'on le faisait pour lui. C'était étrange pour lui qui ne s'était donné du plaisir solitaire que par contrainte, Viktor avait réussi à en faire quelque chose d'assez agréable pour apprécier ces instants.

Plus le temps passait, et plus leurs échanges se diversifiaient, et fur et à mesure, la curiosité prenait le pas sur l'effarouchement, et l'affection sur la frustration.

Ce soir-là, Viktor vint s'allonger contre Yuuri dans leur lit alors que ce dernier lisait tranquillement. Immédiatement, il se colla, le torse contre le dos contre son fiancé pour l'enlacer de ses deux bras, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque. Yuuri ne dit rien, le laissant faire d'une passivité encourageant le russe à commencer à le caresser chastement. Aucun des deux ne pouvait prédire si ce câlin allait se transformer en un échange plus intime ou s'ils en resteraient là. Tout dépendait généralement de leur humeur à tous les deux.

En l'occurrence, le plus vieux sentait rapidement la chaleur monter dans son corps et se transmettre à celui qu'il enlaçait.

Ses mains commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus insistantes alors que sa bouche se posa sur la nuque découverte, comme si elle n'attendait que d'être mordue. Il s'en retient difficilement, ne sachant comment son amant réagirait. Il sentit immédiatement un frisson sur la peau blanche de l'Asiatique, suivit d'un délicieux gémissement étouffé à son contact. Cela lui fit tourner la tête malgré lui, car rares étaient les fois où Yuuri manifestait explicitement son plaisir. Cela lui donna envie de continuer juste pour entendre de nouveau ces sons si agréables à sortir de sa bouche.

Léchant le cou de son partenaire, ses mains osèrent se balader sur son ventre pour relever doucement son haut sans toutefois aller plus loin que le torse.

"Yuuri, tout va bien?" S'assura-t-il avant de continuer plus loin.

Il avait beau savoir que l'absence de geste de refus chez son amant introvertit signifiait qu'il était d'accord sur le principe, le russe préférait toujours s'assurer que c'était le cas, surtout quand il ne voyait pas son expression faciale. Yuuri tourna alors légèrement la tête vers lui pour la hocher, un éclat dans ses yeux marron et un tendre sourire complice. Néanmoins, il stoppa Viktor dans ses gestes en se retournant légèrement et s'expliqua avant que ce dernier ne l'interprète:

"On peut... changer de position? Ce sera plus simple pour toi je pense."

Le plus âgé prit une seconde pour comprendre que son cadet ne souhaitait pas arrêter, bien au contraire. Il se décala pour laisser le jeune homme asiatique s'allonger sur le dos, puis vint doucement au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes sur la literie pour venir picorer ses lèvres. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre: il lui attrapa la bouche avec la sienne pour l'inciter à approfondir leur échange. Le russe ne se fit pas prier et vint chercha sa langue avec qui il joua un petit moment, entrecoupé de petits soupirs de complaisance partagés entre les deux hommes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Viktor se rendit compte qu'il avait passé ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de son amant pour la caresser alors que son bassin était collé contre lui et commençait à se frotter inconsciemment. Les jambes du médaillé d'argent s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Cette position explicite leur fit monter le rouge aux joues, autant l'un que l'autre, puis ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Et ils rirent. D'abord timidement, puis beaucoup plus franchement, de cette situation incongrue.

"Je crois qu'on s'est laissé un peu trop emporté!" Fit le champion du monde, les yeux brillants.

Yuuri ne répondit rien. Il leur était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de se frotter l'un contre l'autre pour se faire plaisir mutuellement, mais pas dans cette position. La manière dont Viktor se tenait au-dessus de lui et gardait contact laissait supposer sur les désirs inconscients de son corps. Il en était totalement conscient, depuis le début, et c'est même ce qui avait tout déclenché. Pourtant, contrairement au début justement, cette idée ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Simplement parce qu'il savait que son partenaire ne le lui exigerait pas, quand bien même il en avait plus qu'explicitement envie.

Et à tout moment, il pouvait mettre un terme, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé.

C'est ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui donna assez d'audace pour sa proposition.

"Viktor. Tu veux le faire?" Demanda le Japonais, le rouge monté jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le concerné le regarda peut-être quelques secondes avant de comprendre et sembla ne pas y croire ses oreilles. Yuuri venait-il de lui demander s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte? L'avait-il bien entendu ou bien interprété? Peut-être parlait-il d'autre chose. C'était possible. Il ne devait pas s'emballer au risque de faire une erreur et quelque chose que son amant ne désirait pas. Alors il se pencha doucement vers son visage, gardant le contact entre leurs deux corps.

"Faire quoi, mon coeur?"

Il sentit un très léger tremblement de la part du japonais, éveillant un sentiment de crainte en lui. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il entendit alors un mot, un seul sortir d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une bouillotte s'était formé sous lui tant la température venait de monter entre eux.

"L'amour."

Encore une fois, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé cette fois, Yuuri venait très explicitement de lui dire qu'il était prêt à passer à la prochaine étape. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si réticent? Était-ce de la peur ou...

"S'il te plaît Viktor, ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est déjà assez embarrassant de le dire!"

Le russe comprit alors.

Yuuri n'était ni effrayé, ni sous pression. Il était juste terriblement gêné. Le médaillé d'or se souvint alors de la pudeur qui entourait son amant lorsque cela touchait à l'intimité, et comprit que ce n'était pas la réticence qui le faisait trembler et rougir, mais juste parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Viktor eut un sourire majoritairement composé de tendresse, et un peu d'amusement face à une réaction si adorable. Et puis une certaine joie doublée d'excitation prit le pas alors qu'il réalisait à peine de ce que cela voulait dire.

Son partenaire lui donnait son autorisation. Il devait tout faire pour que ça se passe bien pour lui.

"D'accord, je vais y aller doucement." Prévint-il.

Il acheva ce qu'il faisait plutôt au haut de Yuuri et l'enleva totalement, le laissant torse nu avant de laisser une de ses mains venir caresser gentiment sa poitrine. Il sentit sous sa paume la chaleur mêlé aux battements de coeur endiablés. Son amant était sûrement aussi nerveux que lui. Oui, même s'il était expérimenté, Viktor ne voulait pas rater cette occasion. Lentement, il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis sur son menton. Puis dans son cou. Puis sur le milieu de son torse. Puis sur son ventre, sur lequel il ne put s'empêcher d'exercer une pression pour faire un bruit incongru.

Cela arracha un petit rire à Yuuri qui s'exclama:

"Viktor! Idiot!"

L'interpellé se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice suivit d'un clin d'oeil, content d'avoir détourné son attention.

"Je n'y peux rien, c'est trop mignon." Fit-il pour tout excuse avant de revenir l'embrasser tendrement.

Il sentit immédiatement Yuuri beaucoup plus réceptif et en profita pour approfondir le baiser comme il savait que son amant l'aimait. Entrouvrant la bouche, sa langue trouva rapidement sa jumelle pour la taquiner, recevant immédiatement un petit gémissement de plaisir qui vibra entre eux. Pendant que le Japonais se laissait faire, Viktor laissa ses mains glisser lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il descendit juste assez pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il ne toucha pas immédiatement le sexe de son amant, caressant doucement son bas-ventre pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ce contact.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il fut surpris lorsque Yuuri en fit de même avec son propre bas, touchant son ventre et ses reins. Son haut gênant, Viktor le laissa quelques secondes, le temps de l'enlever et l'envoyer rejoindre celui de son partenaire au sol. Désormais torses nus, ce fut comme un petit choc thermique lorsqu'ils se touchèrent de nouveau. Cela décida le russe à enfin sortir son érection qui grandissait depuis tout à l'heure contre l'entrejambe de Yuuri. Il en fit de même avec celle de son amant et se redressa avant les prendre en main tous les deux pour les pomper lentement comme ils l'avaient déjà fait avant.

Mais jamais dans cette position.

Le plus âgé était entre les jambes du plus jeune qu'il avait légèrement relevées pour les soutenir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de légers mouvements de va-et-vient alors qu'il leur donnait du plaisir à tous les deux. Leur sexe commençaient à fuiter ensemble, mélangeant leur liquide blanc pour mieux glisser. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le visage carmin, à la fois d'extase et de honte, tourné sur le côté, les yeux fermés et une main devant la bouche. Il avait envie d'en voir plus. De sentir plus. De faire ressentir plus.

Son autre main fit continuer le chemin au pantalon, dans la mesure du possible, pour atteindre ses fesses qu'il malaxa doucement. Elles étaient tendres et souples sous son toucher. Un délice. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'aventurer un peu plus loin sans oser aller toucher cet endroit encore jamais exploré. Le russe ne sentit aucune tension à son geste, mais restait quand même prudent, alors qu'une autre part de lui ne rêvait que d'enfin se lier à son fiancé. Mais il devait y aller lentement, il le savait. Avec une inspiration, il avertit son partenaire:

"Yuuri... Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin, je dois... te préparer..."

Après quelques secondes, Yuuri hocha la tête sans lui adresser un regard. Viktor soupira et s'écarta légèrement de sa position pour pouvoir lui enlever son bas et son sous-vêtement. Il sentit de nouveau le tremblement du corps de son amant. Il ne savait si c'était la nudité ou l'appréhension de ce qui allait arriver, alors il vint doucement lui caresser la joue pour le rassurer en l'appelant. Il attendit le temps qu'il faut jusqu'à ce que son fiancé ouvre enfin les yeux pour le regarder et lui sourit de nouveau.

"Je ferais attention. Si jamais ça fait mal, dis-le-moi immédiatement."

C'était quelque chose qui avait surpris ses partenaires, mais Viktor estimait qu'il ne devait avoir aucune douleur non prévue pendant un rapport, peu importe les partenaires. Ce n'était pas une question d'être fragile, mais simplement que le moment soit agréable pour tous. Yuuri sembla comprendre ses intentions et hocha la tête en détendant le bas de son corps. Voyant cette opportunité, le médaillé d'or attrapa alors le lubrifiant dans leur tiroir de table de nuit et s'en frictionna les doigts. Puis il attrapa les jambes de son partenaire pour les relever de son autre main.

Son majeur traça le sillon intérieur, répandant le liquide froid jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il titilla du bout du doigt avant de la pénétrer lentement, une phalange après l'autre. Le médaillé d'argent eut un sursaut à cette sensation inhabituelle et intrusive, mais fit signe à son amant de continuer. Une fois entré, le doigt bougea pour l'aider à s'habituer à cette sensation puis sortit entièrement pour se faire rejoindre par l'index. C'était tout aussi étrange, mais pas plus douloureux. Voyant ses efforts à lui faciliter la tâche, Viktor recommença ses intentions sur son sexe pour que ce soit plus agréable.

De petits gémissements se mélangèrent à la respiration du jeune homme brun, encourageant l'argenté à continuer.

Le troisième doigt arracha néanmoins un hoquet de douleur à Yuuri. Viktor se pinça les lèvres mais son amant lui fit de nouveau signe de ne pas s'arrêter. Il fit alors du mieux qu'il put pour faire glisser le lubrifiant et l'étirer sans lui faire mal. Il n'aimait pas cette étape, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas agréable quand on n'était pas habitué, mais obligatoire pour la suite. Ses doigts frottèrent encore un petit moment les parois de chair de son amant avant de se retirer, arrachant un petit soupire à son amant.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour lui caresser gentiment les cheveux et lui embrasser le front.

"Mon coeur, est-ce que c'est bon si j'y vais? On est déjà allé très loin aujourd'hui."

Bien sûr, d'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour à son fiancé, mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait si ce qu'ils venaient de faire suffisait. Soudain, il sentit les jambes de Yuuri se plier pour emprisonner ses reins. Il croisa le regard noisette de son fiancé où il put lire de la détermination et de l'embarras. Le japonais lui attrapa le crâne à deux mains pour le forcer à se rapprocher.

"Viktor, c'est vraiment gênant! Je ne veux vraiment pas me répéter alors s'il te plaît..."

Viktor cligna deux fois des yeux et eut un sourire moqueur pour lui-même. C'est vrai que Yuuri était quelqu'un de têtu dans ce qu'il entreprenait, et lorsqu'il voulait faire une chose, il la faisait jusqu'au bout.

"D'accord, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé ~" Répondit le russe avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Se redressant de nouveau, il se saisit d'un preservatif posé non loin du lubrifiant et le déroula autour de son sexe aussi dur qu'une pierre. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était vraiment à bout. Une fois protégé, il plaça son membre à l'entrée préparée de son amant et après un dernier coup d'oeil au visage de ce dernier qui resta campé sur sa position, il le pénétra enfin à moitié. Tous les deux ne retinrent pas leur gémissement sous la sensation étriquée du sexe du plus âgé à l'intérieur étroit du plus jeune. Puis il tomba un silence entrecoupé de leur respiration saccadée.

Après avoir jugé qu'ils avaient eu assez de temps, le russe continua à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son amant et s'arrêta de nouveau en le voyant se mordre les lèvres de douleur, les yeux fermés. Très certainement, il endurait plus qu'il appréciait le moment, les doigts n'égalant pas la taille et la grosseur du sexe du russe pour le préparer suffisamment. Cela fit de la peine à Viktor qui hésita à se retirer et arrêter, mais il savait que Yuuri lui en voudrait, en plus de rester sur cette mauvaise expérience. Alors à la place, il vint l'embrasser dans la nuque, puis sur les lèvres et empoigna son sexe afin de lui donner quand même du plaisir.

"Vi... Viktor..." Gémis le japonais en entrouvrant les yeux.

Celui-ci sourit gentiment à son amant qui sentait monter petit à petit la chaleur de leurs deux corps unis. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit le liquide fuitant du bout et une meilleure aisance à bouger qu'il décida d'entamer ses premiers mouvements de va-et-vient. Le lubrifiant et le preservatif facilitèrent le glissement des chairs l'une contre l'autre, et l'étirement devint moins désagréable pour le jeune homme brun. Petit à petit, la gêne laissa place à une nouvelle sensation, plus chaude, plus intense qui remonta jusqu'à son ventre.

Un autre gémissement bien plus fluide sortit de sa bouche, interpellant l'argenté.

"Yuuri?"

"Oh Viktor, continue!"

Entendre cette supplique de la voix languissante de son fiancé acheva de lui enlever toute retenue, et Viktor accéléra alors le rythme de son bassin. Chaque poussée arracha de nouveaux cris de plaisir à Yuuri, plus le plus grand bonheur de ses oreilles. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas en reste non plus, dégustant ce magnifique visage légèrement larmoyant sous l'avalanche de sensations nouvelles que lui faisait découvrir le russe. Son coeur manqua à battement à chaque fois qu'il revint en lui. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état de ravissement, mais jamais de manière aussi intense.

Agrippant les hanches de son amant pour les relever, il se pencha afin d'être le plus proche possible de son visage pendant que leur jouissance approchait de plus en plus. Les bras du Japonais se relevèrent pour passer autour de la nuque de Viktor afin de bloquer leur position. Il voulait le garder contre lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la libération, le plus âgé attrapa les lèvres du plus jeune pour les sceller dans le plus langoureux des baisers. Ce fut la dernière stimulation qui manqua pour leur faire franchir leur limite.

Yuuri vint le premier, dégageant sa bouche pour laisser sortir toute sa complaisance.

Il ne put empêcher un autre petit cri en sentant les doigts de Viktor s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses cuisses lorsque ce dernier vint à son tour. Son visage atterrit dans la nuque du japonais, chatouillant ses joues avec ses cheveux argentés. Les mains du japonais s'y glissèrent pour les caresser alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur effort. Haletant, ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un petit instant puis Yuuri senti le souffle chaud de son amant contre son oreille lui susurrer de tendres mots qui le firent rougir avant de se retirer. Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement de fatigue.

Il fallut le lendemain pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient fait leur première fois ensemble.


End file.
